The Roads Not Taken
by k3josai
Summary: Clark wants to live a normal life – away from all of his responsibilities, stay with Lana and build a family of his own.Everything is perfect until he meets a certain Lois Lane.Will he choose to live in a familiar place or explore the unknown territory?
1. Prologue: Stones, Flowers and Snow

Title: The Roads Not Taken

Author: k3josai  
Rated: PG-13 (T)  
Spoilers: None.

Main Characters: Clark, Lois, Lana

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville and its related characters

Thank yous:

THE WRITING TEAM (as Enid called)! Though it took months before we post this story, finally it's here! Whew! ^_^

First and foremost, to Lily Miranda for giving this Clois fanfic a wonderful title and for being my guest writer here– thank you so much. I'm so happy to have you here! ^_^ You're such a talented writer.

Second, to Enid Claudio for beta reading this fic – gracias for lending me some of your time. As I've said to you before, you're a Super Mom! I'm looking forward to do another Clois fanfic with you if time permits us to do so.

Third, to Kerly Cedeño Gomez, through your help, I found a beta reader – gracias more than words can say! Whoa, I'm speechless, but thank you (trillion times).

Fourth, to RPK_Jovi aka redplanetkrypton for the TRNT poster – you captured what the fic is all about. Thank you for lending me your creations including those Clois posters I showed on my latest Clois music videos. You rock!

Last but not the least, to you – the one who is reading right now. I can't tell much but I'm hoping that you will read the story until the end. This is a mini-series, so you won't wait too long for the story to finish. Enjoy the story.

Summary: Clark wants to live a normal life – away from all of his responsibilities, stay with Lana and build a family of his own. Everything is perfect until he meets a certain Lois Lane. Will he choose to live in a familiar place or explore the unknown territory?

Notes: To prevent confusion – scenes from the past/memories will be on _italics and __**bold italics**__ to distant past_. I'm going to **bold and underline** some pronouns to get your attention – that means they're important to the story.

The trailer and love themes are available on my youtube channel, k3mylois

* * *

**The Roads Not Taken**

Prologue: Stones, Flowers and Snow

_I led a normal life. The way I perceived it to be… It wasn't perfect. I experienced ups and downs, the same as anybody whom I shared the yellow rays of the sun, the cleanest water of falls, the deepest sea, the greenest forest, the bluish skies, and the freshest air I breathe. The beauty of Earth. The beauty of living, I never appreciated them until I met her._

_I lived twenty years of my life witnessing death, experiencing natural calamities and trying to be one of the heroes on wars. Saving people without exposing myself was my way of paying my debt of gratitude to this world. It provided me the warmth of home that I needed for so long. It was her. My everything. Watching her sleeping beside me, it took the weight of the world off my shoulder for a while. The past few weeks had been the most amazing part of my life. If I would ever get old, I wouldn't regret remembering how happy I'd been having her, watching her so close, just like tonight. She just knocked and I welcomed her without thinking it twice._

_If only I had more time, I would definitely keep her forever. Fate wasn't that kind to both of us. If I could only turn back time, I would find her earlier than destiny allowed us to have. I never said how much I loved her, for I was too afraid that if I'd do it, I couldn't let her go that easily. I got too many plans ahead of us. For our future together. A future I couldn't have. Since day one, I fully understood that she couldn't be mine forever. I was just too stubborn to allow myself to enter her life. I was only meant to be her guardian until __**he **__was ready to accept __**his**__ destiny, but I broke the rule and I had to suffer all the consequences. But no matter what, my sacrifices will all be worth while. Because right now, I could tell that I knew what real love was._

_I kissed her one more time and let myself feel her warmth once more. If I was originally from here, would I get the same chance to be with her? If only I had a different path to take, would we meet on one of the crossroads and still felt the way I feel for her? There were too many ifs that no one could give me the right answers._

_I let myself breathed her scent and memorized her face. As I heard the tick of the clock, I fell into a deep slumber, wanting the clock to stop at this very moment. For tomorrow, a new day has to come. But no matter what… Birds would still be chirping. Clouds would turn from grey to blue. People would still be hurrying to go to their jobs or schools. Traffic lights would still have green, red and yellow beams. Half of the word would be asleep, half of it would stay awake. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is another day. Would I still be here? Would I become a song, fading on the last note? No matter what… I would always be here for her._

_

* * *

_

**February 11, 2011 (Present time line)**

7 am

She stood there watching the whitest snow she had ever seen in years. February snow. Everything seemed so cold. She looked up as she breathed the stiffness of the cool air, extending her hands and slowly turning around. The cool wind softly blew her hair and gently touched her cheek. Without wanting to, warm liquid flowed at the side of her eyes as she closed them.

"I know you're here like you promised me. I can feel your presence through the wind." She knelt down as she whispered a short prayer while holding something on the side pocket of her coat. She was seizing it like her life depended on it.

She wiped away her tears and then took out the small stone out of her pocket. "The wind and the stone are my strong connections to you. There will always be a special place for you in my heart."

She cleared the tombstone, thick from two days of snow. She put the flowers down and the piece of rock on top of his last resting place. She turned around and slowly walked towards the car she had parked a few feet away from the cemetery.

A pair of feet stood still in front of the graveyard, taking the small stone as he read the message. "You'll always be here, Clark Jerome." He sadly put back the thing that belonged to the person buried here. He removed his glasses. He let his tears flow freely while whispering, "I tried to fulfill your promise to her, but I failed. I'm so sorry."

Few minutes after, he left the cemetery as well, with a heavy heart. Leaving footprints on the snow…

Behind the chilly early Friday morning, his tomb was there. The physical existence of a faceless hero that lay rested beneath the surface, but his memory would live forever to the hearts of many… The people he saved… The people he loved… RIP. Clark Jerome Kent – 1982-2003

* * *

TBC…

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 1 Blue and Lavender

Author's notes:

Thank you so much Enid/Deliverance Territory for your kind/empathetic/compassionate words. Lol! Maraming Salamat! I found few loose ends when I reread this chapter; I added few sentences to tie them up with the rest of the story. I couldn't tell you which are those because someone is reading right now… Lol! ***Sssshhhh…****

To each and everyone who read and/or reviewed this fic, I'm sending a basket full of thanks to you! To those who wanted or needed another installment of the fic, the waiting is over… Here ya go! Chapter one!

* * *

Chapter 1: Blue and Lavender

Flashback – Year 2004

Metropolis Rail Transit, 5:55 pm

_I stood there watching people pass by. Watching reunions and parting of people. Some were smiling; others were crying. Some were frowning; others were patiently waiting just like me.I tapped my right foot while putting the earphone from my iPod. I tried to search for an FM station but I failed to find a right station, one of my likings. With additional attempts to scroll down each station, I decided to click the White Snake file folder on my gadget and enjoy the music. It was more than an hour since I opted to sit on a bench and I wondered that it wasn't his type to make me wait for that long. He was the one who made the promise that if we were really meant for each other, he would be here, and I would be here. I did. I really did. But it was just an hour… Maybe he was stuck in traffic or he needed to attend some errands. I opened my back pack and found M & Ms. I was a little hungry. I always loved this kid stuff, throwing candies on the air and catching them one by one with my mouth. It was funny, I admitted, but it would keep me busy while waiting for him. _

_I continued to wrap up my mind on whatever reason he might have to why he wasn't still here and let me waiting._

* * *

Metropolis (2003)

**_"I don't know what our future can offer us. I really want us to grow old together – though I know it's too early for me to say, but it's simply the way I feel for you." He chuckled. "How I wish I can stay with you longer than I needed, but I just can't."_**

**_I looked up at him, confused and nervous of what was going to happen. "What do you mean?"_**

**_"I need to go somewhere; I need to fulfill my duty. It's so hard to choose, but I really need to do this."_**

**_My heart ached when I understood what he meant. He was leaving and he couldn't choose me. Of course, I must be open-minded; having that fast-paced relationship was destined to stop as summer ended. I tried to hide what I felt, but my voice betrayed me. "I understand." I didn't ask him to explain further why he was leaving. It wasn't right. I didn't have the right to stop him from saving the world. It was his duty, as he told me a week ago. I knew he was special and he shared his big heart to everyone who needed his help. Of course, I shouldn't be that selfish – though I wished I could. I wished I could tell him that he shouldn't worry about the rest of the world. Maybe there were other people who had abilities, just like him – capable of saving the world too – but I couldn't voice it out. I knew he was doing the right thing and it also meant I had to let him go. I could sense that he was hurting as much I did. I caught spark of tears from his eyes._**

**_"Will you wait for me?"_****_I didn't know how to answer him. Was I capable of waiting for a man, when we were both unsure of what the future might unfold? I wasn't a futuristic woman. I always lived on the present, taking one step at a time. I always knew what to say, but this time, I was speechless._**

**_"Will you wait for me?"_**_The words echoed on my mind. One year had passed since the last time I saw him. Though the way I felt for him never faded. Sometimes I was too surprised that I still had these feelings for him, despite the fact that our relationship didn't last that long. Maybe he was too gifted to hold my heart like that. Nobody did such a thing to me. It was just him._

**_I shifted my gaze on the floor, my mind was too full of what ifs and if only. He gently cupped my face with his two hands, taking the sight of him while keeping himself hopeful about what was I going to say. It took me thirty seconds until I finally realized that I nodded as I reached out to him for a tight embrace. I wanted to be strong for him, but at that moment I knew I wasn't. _**

_One year. Here I was. Waiting like time was passing by so slowly. I opened my bag for the umpteenth time because I needed to get my two favorite things in the world. I always had them. I used these things whenever I felt that I needed to say something but I couldn't. I forgot where I placed the first one where I wrote the words "you will always be here". Maybe I dropped it somewhere. I dug; my bag seemed like a deep well. Lucky for me, I found another stone. I sighed. I was wishing so hard that like the stone I could see him tonight. I scribbled the words and left it on my seat as I stood and disappeared within the rest of the crowd._

_"Where are you?"_

* * *

Metropolis Rail Transit (2004)

_Sitting on a bench, Clark was contented watching people walking, talking, and hugging. He was completely tired from everything. He felt as if something was lacking. He felt incomplete, despite the fact of his almost perfect relationship with Lana. He contented himself by looking at the floor as memories of her flooded his mind._

* * *

_Smallville, Kansas (2004) - Two months earlier_

_I'd been too exhausted from a day's work. Like in the old days, I went up the loft, lay my back on the couch and drifted off to sleep after a minute. I wondered if I was really resting because my mind was still functioning. Looking around, I was not in the barn after all. I was standing in a park watching people pass before me. It seemed like they were oblivious to my presence. Nobody cared that I was there. Then there was this boy, around five years old –maybe more - was staring at his new toy, a Transformer robot if I was not mistaken. I stared at him for a while, but the boy looked so confused after playing with his robot. He turned around, saying "Mommy? Daddy?" Was he missing? I didn't know. Maybe his parents were just there, but he wasn't sure where they were. The little boy wandered until he was already in the center of the crowd. Within an instant, a car was losing its brakes, and I had to save him. Everything happened in slow motion. The rushed of the wind took over me as I ran towards him, but I failed. I was like a ghost, without any flesh and blood, that passed through him. But then, there was this man, he pushed the boy out of the road. A loud bang. The boy was saved. The man was not. People screamed. I stood there, watching helplessly._

_Then another scene… A monster… Fallen buildings… A bloodied hero lying in the dark alley… His clothes were torn… His eyes were closed… He wasn't breathing…_

_Then I heard, "Clark." I saw her familiar face, crying in pain and agony. Then there was silence._

_"Clark." I shook my head. I wasn't thinking enough. My mind was blurry like my own vision._

_"Clark, you're dreaming." A young petite woman was kneeling beside me. Her brown eyes were staring at me with too much worry._

_"Lana." I suddenly sit, my hand was still holding my head, and feeling like tons of rubbles had fell over my head._

_"What's bothering you?" She asked._

_"Just like before, I dreamt of a boy saved by a man. The man didn't survive. I couldn't save him. I was just watching the scenery, like a movie it flashed before me." _

_I put my two arms on my knees, my hands were pressed on my forehead while she stayed there, sitting in front of me. I didn't want to remember everything. I blocked my subconscious mind to open up and reveal everything to me. I was in a coma for months, in an unknown place surrounded by strangers who later on became my extended family. Pieces of memories were regained, like Smallville and Lana, so I bid my farewell to them and found the place where I truly belonged. I knew the things that happened to me were my entire fault. I was too coward to accept my destiny unlike **him**. Or maybe I didn't want to be like **him**, a shadow behind a perfect hero. I wanted to have my own life, separate from the responsibilities of the world. I just wanted a normal life with her. With Lana – my childhood sweetheart. Was I too selfish? Because despite of everything, she was the one I had ever needed, wasn't she?_

_"It's okay Clark, it's just a dream." She reached out for me, I hugged her back, but I couldn't set aside the fear that was creeping on me. Who was that boy? Who was that man? I couldn't tell. Their faces were unfamiliar, for now. What if it was real? Was that a premonition? Or had it already happened somewhere in my past? Somewhere in past, which I had buried a long time ago._

_Then I heard her voice again. "Come on. Let's go downstairs. I prepared our dinner, your favorite."_

_"When did you arrive from Paris?" I frowned a little. "You could have called me, so I could pick you up at the airport."_

_She held my hand – and like the old habits – I held hers back. "There's nothing to worry about, I just wanted to surprise you." She put on her sweetest smile, my heart melted at the sight. This was the one I always looked forward to, every time she was here and spent her time with me, when the outside world seemed so busy. I stared down at her and I kissed her. It was the normal thing to do with your girlfriend after months of not seeing her, right? I lost years of my memory and she wasn't included there. She had been with me almost one-third of my life._

_I wanted to tell Lana everything about what had happened to me last year, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back and I couldn't explain what or why. With the kind of relationship we had - the on and off type –she was still the only thing that was left for me. I couldn't put her in danger, so I lied. I lied, just like in the old times. Lana always begged for me to trust her –and yes- I do trust her. But I couldn't sacrifice her safety by telling her my secret**. Him**. **He** did it; **he** did tell **his girlfriend** everything about **his** origins and powers, and in the end **he** couldn't make it. Now, I had to fulfill **his** promise to **her** out of gratitude for saving my life. Was it fair? I really didn't know. I was so confuse of all the flashes of memory right before me. Were they mine or someone else? But his facial features were the same as mine; we had the same built, and height. What was the difference? It was the bravery that I could see through his eyes. I didn't have that._

_"Hey, are you still wearing your plaids and primary colors?" She said while she cut her steak._

_"Yes, I'm comfortable with these ones and so with the others." I smiled then I put the food on my mouth and chewed. I knew one of Lana's best traits was her ability to cook food like a professional chef, but tonight, it was tasteless – at least on my stand point. _

_"They're all worn-out; would you just throw them away? I bought you new ones, you know. For sure they'll suit you." She happily declared. _

_I smiled, but did she see that I wasn't? I loved these clothes; they're the ones that suited me not the others._

_"You know what, Clark? There are so many couples who wanted me to be their wedding planner in Paris. My co-owner accepted about four weddings in a month." She paused as her eyes sparkled filled with excitement. I chose to hear her endless stories about her new career. It was her dream… to become famous in her chosen path. I had to be genuinely happy for her, but wondered where I was in her life. I had to be a very supportive boyfriend, though I was hurting. I wouldn't admit it, but hearing her plans, I could tell that I wasn't included._

_"That means you would have to stay in Europe for a long time?" I wanted to hide what I felt at the moment, but I know she sensed it by the tone of my voice._

_Lana looked up. "You know you can come with me." My answer was not so hopeful._

_I shook my head. "Europe is not for me. I can't leave this farm. This is the only place where I can associate myself with. I inherited this from my parents." I avoided her gaze. I knew where this topic would lead us… Another fight. And I was sick and tired of it, but I was still hoping that we could work things out. Another hope… Another endless wish…_

_She whispered loud enough to be heard with normal hearing. "Clark, please understand. You know since we were teens that this is what I wanted to do. And I'd been able to reach this status because of your advices and support. You were always there for me throughout the ups and downs. Now that I'm almost there, please don't tell me you're giving up on me."_

_I shifted my gaze to the side._

_"Clark, are you willing to wait for me when I come back?" Her voice was almost shaking. She was pleading for my answer._

_Still not looking at Lana, I said, "I don't know." I stood and left her there. I wanted to be alone and clear my head. I drove kilometers away from her. I really didn't want to count all the things that I had done for her. But whatever those sacrifices were, was she worth them all? One part of my brain said yes but the other said the exact opposite. _

_Again, I heard **his** voice. **'It's not right to ask anything in return every time you give something for the one you love. You must give it for free. If she does, let it grow by cultivating it and if it's not, be contented that you're able to feel it in your heart.'**_

_I decided to go back to where I came from. I opened the door at the farm house and saw Lana there, standing and waiting for me. Her eyes were misty and reddish from crying. "Clark, I'm…"_

_"Sshhh… I'm sorry, it's my fault." I enveloped her in a hug, one that she returned equally. "I promise I'll wait for you." She sobbed when she heard my answer. I carried her in my arms protectively. I carefully placed her in my Mom's bed. I could sense that she was just too exhausted, just like me._

_"Clark, can you stay with me throughout the night?" She asked while her eyes were almost half-closed._

_"Of course, I'll be here for you." I answered, trying to wash away the emptiness I felt within._

* * *

Metropolis Rail Transit (2004)

_'There were too many promises, was I capable of fulfilling them all?' Clark couldn't answer his own question. He opened the velvet box, looking at the bracelet. Today was the day he promised to **someone** that he would be here. Who was **he**? Who was **she**? The voice in his head kept telling him that he must be here and when he found her here he must not let her go – no matter what. He blinked, still feeling the little pinches he had before. Trying to ease the pain, he kept the box in his jacket. _

_Clark glanced at his watch, 6 pm. Then, there he saw a stone with this words "you will always be here." He looked around. He smiled for the first time, though he had no idea where it came from. Standing few feet away from him was a girl on her mid-twenties. Wearing a lavender tank top and faded jeans, he could only see her face sideways. She was busy throwing M & Ms candy, one by one, and catching each piece with her mouth. A crooked smile formed on his lips, gazing at the lady showing such child-like habit. Then she sat back, taking something from her back pack – she was really annoyed by not finding what she was looking. A smile was painted on her lips when she took out a small stone and a black pen from her bag. He was really intrigued by this woman. She stood up, put her dark glasses on and walked away leaving a small rock on her seat. Clark stood and went straight to where she was before, he picked it up, and it read, "Where are you?" Two rocks. Same hand written. Was she the one? _

_With all the hustle and hurry of the world, Clark never got to see her again. She disappeared within the crowd. But he needed to fulfill his promise to **him** so he stayed as he kept on staring with the things he was holding until someone said, "Excuse me, I think those are mine." He looked up and was stunned by the beauty in front of him. Though she didn't smile, he could tell that she was as confused as he was. She was the lady with the lavender tank top._

_

* * *

_

TBC

Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 2 Lost and Found

Author's notes: I received so many comments that they're confuse and so lost with the story. Flashback technique is really difficult to use. It needs lot of energy to connect it to the present time line. I also read a comment saying that she needs a diagram to understand my story. While one Cloiser said that the story has a mystery. Yes, this story has a mystery. I wanted to explain why I use so many flash backs, but if I do so I will reveal the twists of the story. Please be patient. Stay with me, because I can guarantee that the mystery will be unfolded in less than a month.

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns that are really important to the story will be underlined.

This chapter is a li'l bit short, but…. I won't say much… Here's chapter 2 of TRNT – Lost and Found.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Lost and Found_

_Metropolis Rail Transit – 6:15 pm (2004)_

"_Can I sit beside you?" I looked down at him. He returned the stones to me, which he held dearly before. I couldn't hide the smirk currently forming on my lips._

"_Yes, no problem. Looks like you're waiting for someone." I said and he smiled at me. I missed that smile. I spent a year wishing to have a glimpse of him. I was expecting that he would hug me or at least he would say that he missed me. Still, he did not._

"_Do I need to state the obvious?" I retorted. Maybe I should start my usual routine – that was making him blush._

_He flushed a bit and snorted. "Sarcasm noted."_

_I laughed, but at the same time wondered why he couldn't identify me. It was just a year ago. Or maybe he was simply playful today, so I decided to go along with his game._

"_I think you're also waiting for someone. A special someone, I guess?" I hugged my bag while glancing at him while he was not looking. Was this a game? But I felt that there was something that I need to know. There was something different about him today but I couldn't point it out – for now._

"_It was a very complicated thing." He added. He stared straight into the nothingness._

_I shrugged, "A very complicated thing?" I put my two hands up signaling quotes. "I think that's my forte." I smiled while I removed my dark eyeglasses. "We're strangers, right? Come on, while we're waiting for them, tell me a story of yours and I will tell you mine. Maybe after we told each other's story, they will finally arrive." I was hoping, hoping that he could recognize me, but he didn't. He was clueless. Nada. Because of that, I was hurting. But I wouldn't tell him._

_I heard him sighed only before he was finally able to speak. "I just recovered from a coma few months ago." He declared, while looking at his black shoes. I was too shocked to hear that from him. "I hope you don't think I'm crazy when I say this."_

"_Crazy? I think it's already crazy that you're talking to me." I smiled. "I'm sorry, just kidding. Please continue, I promise I won't laugh."_

_He held my gaze with those baby blues. "You talk a lot."_

"_Yeah. Don't worry what I see and what I hear, when we leave, I'll leave it here. Scout's honor." Another smile formed on his lips. At least, I made him smile for a while._

"_Someone or something in my head dictates me that I should be here." I stared at him and I could tell how desperate he was. Stubbles were obvious on his face. He looked tired; his hair was a little messy. But that didn't hurt the fact that he was as gorgeous as he was before. My heart was torn apart hearing his voice that almost cracked._

"_I don't know how she looks like. I forgot her name. If she's going to appear now, how can I distinguish her from the rest of the crowd? How can I tell her that I lost some of my memories, the ones that included her?"_

_I was stunned for a moment. I couldn't process all this information. A year… It was a year ago. We were separated by time and responsibilities. Back then, when he told me that he will meet me here, I wasn't too hopeful. I knew promises were made to be broken, but still I was here for him. He was here for me even without a memory. My heart wanted to burst from different emotions I had at the moment. We had a short-lived relationship, but I believed that it was more than real. Maybe he was right. If destiny separated us before, it would also have the power to bring us back together. And it did, it really did. I wanted to believe it now._

"_She'll understand, trust me." I smiled for him and I wished that the crowd would disappear. _

"_How do you know?" His brows furrowed._

"_Just believe."_

"_I don't know." He sighed._

_I punched him on the arm. "Come on, smile." He smiled at me again, though I was aware that he built powerful walls around him. The past year had been too difficult for him. I could tell based on his physical appearance and the way he spoke._

_I pointed out the digital clock hanging on one of the walls at the station. "Time is just time. It would always pass us by. It starts from one and ends on the 24__th__ and then it restarts again. What's more important? The way you spend it with people around you. Me? When my parents died, I was of young age. I was too scared to face the future by myself, but then I met good people at the orphanage. I spent most of my time there, rebuilding myself and shaping my dreams. When I left them, I allowed a piece of me to be with them, though I knew I had to move on. Look, if that person shows here or not, cherish the days you had with her. The time you spent with her. You may not remember it today, when you wake up tomorrow, maybe you will. Then perhaps you'll be able to have another chance with her. You just need to believe."_

_He nodded, "I wish I could."_

_I smiled and remembered the last piece of stone in my bag. After I wrote something, I ordered him to open his palm, which he followed. He stared at me with wondering eyes._

"_She'll come back to your life." I stood up, zipped my bag and carried it on my back. "It's time for me to go. I'll see you around if time permits us to do so." I walked away with high hopes that he would come after me, but he never did. I understood that he wasn't that stupid to figure it out. I rode the train away from him. From a distance, I saw him reading what I gave to him. I looked at my cell phone, waiting for a ring, and it did. I got a call from an unknown number. With shaking hands, I answered it._

"_Hello, I'm sorry."_

_Relieved to hear his voice, my tears flowed freely._

"_Thank you for coming back into my life Lois." He said and I could tell he was crying too from the tone of his voice._

"_I know. Welcome back Clark Kent."_

_

* * *

_

TBC

Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 3 save Me

Author's notes: Awwww… Thanks for the reviews Cloisers! I'm going to analyze all the readers' reactions to TRNT for the prologue, chapters 1 and 2. Here it goes; some things are getting clearer for some of the readers right now. Others still feel that they're clueless. Some already gave up even before I posted chapter 2. I was saddened by the last feedback. If I chose to post the whole story, maybe I didn't get that kind of reaction. But the story is way too long for a stand-alone/one-shot fic, that's why I opted to post it chapter by chapter. To those who are still holding on and keep on believing about the saying, 'patience is a virtue' – this is for you. This story will run for less than a month – it can be two or three weeks. For now – enjoy the story.

To my unsigned reviewers, how I wish I could explain the story to you until this chapter, but I'll spoil the suspense.

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns that are really important to the story will be underlined.

And now… Chapter 3 of TRNT…

* * *

Chapter 3: Save Me

Centennial Park, Metropolis (2004)

"_Hey, what's so special with this place? Do you really want to hang-out here?" He took a sip of his soda while he made himself comfortable sitting on a bench with this lovely woman. He watched her take her own cup of soft drink. She smiled while the straw was on her lips._

"_Sort of." She replied and bit her cheeseburger. She shrugged a little, "I just love this park so much. Too many memories, I guess."_

_He nodded while munching on his own food. "Are you sure we can eat all of these?" Clark pointed out the fried chicken, French fries, apple pies and vanilla sundaes with chocolate syrup._

_She rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Smallville, you already said that twice and I'm going to punch you if you'll ever say it again. Of course we will."_

"_Wait, who's Smallville?" He watched her closely while she turned her way to meet his eyes._

"_You said yesterday you're from a small town called Smallville, right?" She paused for a while. "Whether you like it or not, that's my nick for you." Lois smiled widely which made Clark smirk while shaking his head._

"_That means I don't have a choice." He frowned, though he couldn't hide that she lightened his mood again._

"_As if you ever did." She laughed earnestly, and then concentrated on her food again. "Sorry Smallville, I'm really starving."_

"_It's okay, I'm hungry too." He took his share of the chicken. "Lois, what are you doing? Why did you put away all the crunchy skins of the chicken?" He looked at her confused._

"_You told me once that I shouldn't eat this." She showed him the breaded part of the chicken and whispered, "Cholesterol."_

"_I did? But that's my favorite." He replied without thinking that he revealed some part of himself to her._

_She turned her gaze to him. "Are you sure?" She paused, analyzing what he just said. Clark gulped, waiting for her response. "Maybe that's one of the side-effects from the medicines you took while you're at the hospital. Sorry, maybe someone hit your head?" She finally said, which made him realized that he was holding his breath. "Don't worry I never followed what you said before 'cause I just save this for later." She winked, "Save the best for last. And I finally comprehended you said it because you wanted to eat my chicken skins too."_

_He chuckled, "I actually can't figure out how big your appetite is. Most of the girls are dying to meet their strict dietary needs. No offense."_

"_None taken. It's in the genes." She laughed._

_Clark squinted his eyes. "You're boastful, aren't you?"_

"_Not if it's true." _

_She blushed slightly, realizing the way Clark was gazing at her. The looks he had on her were too familiar, yet she was still puzzled. There was something different about him, but she couldn't point it out, until she became conscious of how his eye color had changed from bluish green to the deepest shade of blue. This was the first time she had seen those meaningful eyes. _

"_The truth is I will need a few kilometers of jogging after eating all of this. And since you paid for it, you'll help me." She winked, taking the fries and the sundae. She dipped two fries into the sundae and ate them. He looked at her, amused by her actions._

_She handed him the packed catsup. "I know you love fries with catsup, particularly tomato catsup, right?"_

"_Yeah, but it's cool to try new tastes."_

"_Are you sure? Last time I checked, you puke them out. Wait! Hey! You're eating my fries and sundae. You have yours!"_

_He laughed carefree, as he never expected he would do. "I just thought it would taste different. And it is not that bad, a combination of salty and sweet."_

_An hour had passed and they were still there, catching up with what had happened during the past year._

"_You never told me you had a farm." She eyed him._

"_Never?"_

"_Never."_

"_And now I'm telling you."_

"_Do you see yourself as a farmer in the future? Or maybe you should try other jobs? Not that farming is not a good source of income, but remember you're destined for a much greater purpose."_

_He gulped. Greater purpose? What was that? Was it all about the secret that he couldn't share with Lana but he had been able to tell with Lois? Then he saw a white light. He realized that this wasn't a dream anymore because he was fully awake. The flashes… They were here again. The boy… Screams of people… Dark alley…. Rubbles…. Fallen buildings…. A dying man holding something… Staring down at him, he was too shocked that he was a lot like him…. He was a lot like him. _

"_Clark, oh my god! Look at me!" Lois held his face while trying to get him back where they were presently. Her worries were evident on her face. Clark blinked back while he was struggling to get back to her._

_Lois steadied his face by holding him much closer. Once he set his eyes into his hazel orbs, he finally returned into his reality._

"_Clark?"_

_Without saying a word, he reached out for her. She never hesitated to embrace him back. They both knew this was where they belonged._

_

* * *

_

_They decided to stay at the Centennial Park and tried not to talk about what had happened minutes ago. Lois in her silent way, she understood that Clark needed enough time to process the things that bothered him – which were so mysterious for both of them. She wouldn't push, she just wanted to let him know – she would always be here for him._

"_Clark, I don't know what happened to you this past year. I do know you have so many responsibilities; I understand that, though sometimes, you're so weird. And weirdness is part of you." They both smiled at her last sentence. Clark gazed at her intently, while she focused on not looking at him, but at the people that walked by._

_The sky already started to gray. The sun was colored as yellow orange as she continued to speak. In few moments, darkness will consume the sky. "Look at them." She pointed out a father and son playing with a baseball and a bat. Then she faced a father and daughter tickling each other. "I miss my Dad." The sadness in her tone affected him too much._

"_Where is he? Maybe I can take you there."_

_She stared at him, so baffled. "Smallville, I don't know maybe this is the one of the days you're acting different."_

"_I'm sorry Lois." He blushed at her words._

"_It's okay Smallville. I forgive you and your amnesia. You'll remember things soon." She smiled and punched him slightly on his left arm. She quickly diverted her attention to the children with their dads who were starting to pack-up their things._

"_Today is the day my father left me and my mother. He saved a kid from being hit by a car. I wonder how the life of that boy is right now. Was my father's sacrifice worth it? What if things would have been different? Dad would still be here. Mom wouldn't have died due to the great sadness of losing someone she loved so deeply. I wouldn't have been an orphan at that young age." She looked down in order to hide her tears, which she successfully did._

"_The what if things… Yeah, we always ask about what might have happen if we have chosen the other option, or what if other things have happened all together. I also ask those questions, but I never get the right answers to any of them. Maybe if that had never happened, we hadn't met at one of this crossroads. Regardless of the bad things that came to pass, there are also good things that will cover them up. We just need to open our eyes in order to see them."_

_He held her hand. "There are so many mistakes I've done in the past, but I can't undo them. So I need to move on and, at least, try to correct them by not taking that same path again. A few days ago, I was too lonely… Astray… Never knew what to do with my life… Until I found you. Thank you for saving my life."_

_Releasing her hand from his grip, she wrote something on her stone. Then she wrapped his hands with her own. He eyed her questioningly. "I want you to read this when I'm not here." She stood up. And just like the other day, she disappeared within the crowd._

_He opened his palm and read the message she had written. 'Thank you, you saved mine too. ' He grinned, looking at a smiley drawing she had done_.

* * *

TBC

Reviews are welcome!


	5. Chapter 4 Old Memories

Author's notes: Again, In behalf of Lily and Enid, maraming salamat po… Thank you very much to each and everyone who read and/or reviewed TRNT. To those who are still clueless. Cloisers, I want to explain the story, but I can't-for now. So instead I'm giving you pointers to consider. Take a closer look with the years – they're important to the story, 2003, 2004 and 2011, the boy, Clark Jerome Kent, stones, flashes/dreams, train station and Centennial Park. We're still working on the next chapters – I made certain revisions and additions… Actually, I already submitted the epilogue of the story to Enid – she's working on it. Here are the titles of the remaining chapters:

Chapter 5: Fate

Chapter 6: The Flight (with guest writers – Lily and Enid)

Chapter 7: Turning Points

Chapter 8: Truth and Consequences

Chapter 9: Revelations

Chapter 10: Dusk or Dawn

Epilogue: Blue-Eyed Angel

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns that are really important to the story will be underlined.

And now… Chapter 4 of TRNT…

* * *

Chapter 4: Old Memories

Metropolis (2004)

_I tied my hair after I put on my favorite jogging pants, running shoes and tank top. Of course, I wouldn't forget my iPod. It would prompt me to enjoy running on the street down The Centennial Park until I get tired. I closed the door of my apartment and headed outside._

"_Geez Lo, where's your cell phone?" I muttered sharply to myself. Though I already ran one block, I decided to go back. Well, it was not like I was waiting for a text message or a call from someone. I debated myself, maybe in case of emergency. Yeah right! Actually, I got so many things going on in my head, but they led me to a non-existent conclusion – blank. Clark was special – I knew he was. _

_A year ago, since the last time he showered me with his attention, we almost had it all. I admitted to myself, I admired him. The first time I saw him, he offered me his handkerchief while I was sitting on a bench near the train station. I was crying for failing to get a job from a reputable newspaper in the city. I lost the last penny I had by putting it in an open canal accidentally. I skipped breakfast and it was already afternoon. I had to give up my car and needed to get the last of cash on my savings account. If I wouldn't be able to get a decent job within the next few days, I would end up on the streets, asking for alms. And I wouldn't do that. Then he sat beside me, gave his hanky and offered me his hamburger. Maybe he heard my stomach growl. Though I was hesitant at first, he convinced me with his warm smile. _

* * *

_**Metropolis (2003)**_

"_**Don't worry I'm not a rapist or anything." He humbly offered his handkerchief and burger. With my present condition, I felt so helpless. I stared at him. He was not that bad, the other side of my brain told that he was. She shouldn't talk to strangers – that was the general rule. But there was always an exception, wasn't it? I sniffed and decided to get the things he presented.**_

_**He sat in silence until I finished eating. Then he offered me his soft drinks too. Undecided to get it, he added "Miss, take it, I promise, I'm harmless." **_

_**I smiled, "Don't tell me you're gay." **_

_**He laughed, "What do you think?" **_

_**I wanted to say, 'No you shouldn't be, 'cause I think you're hot.' Of course, I wouldn't tell him that. "I think you're not, thanks for the burger, soda and hanky. By the way, how did you know?" **_

"_**That you were hungry?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"'_**Cause you looked like you haven't eaten in the whole day. You looked so pale."**_

"_**Sort of."**_

_**That was the first time I saw his faraway looks. It was kind of normal for me, but of course; those lame excuses meant so much more. That was another story to tell.**_

"_**I'm sorry Miss," His apologetic looks struck me, suddenly I was speechless. "I need to go."**_

"_**Thanks a lot." I managed to say and almost forgot to ask his name, but he did say it without me asking.**_

"_**Clark Jerome Kent."**_

"_**Lois Joanne Lane."**_

"_**Bye Miss Lane. Hope to see you soon."**_

"_**Bye Mister Kent."**_

_**That was it. He disappeared as he ran towards the hustle and bustle of city life.**_

_**Maybe he was my lucky charm, because after that day, The Inquisitor called me for a job. Though it was not at the same level as the other newspaper, it would still give me the chance to show my talent to the public. Since that day, I always waited for him to stop by at the train station, sitting on the same bench, at the same time, 5 pm. I'd waited there, though he never asked me to, but I wanted to see him again. I did it, until I got my car back, and then never had the chance to ride the train again. Soon I gave up. He never came back, until one night…**_

_**Perhaps I was too ambitious to want a front page story so soon. The Inquisitor wasn't as popular as The Daily Planet, but it was the first newspaper that accepted me as a reporter. And, who knew? Maybe one of these days, I would be able to grab the opportunity of interviewing 'The Red-Blue Blur'.**_

'_**Oh well, Lane this must be your lucky day.' The lab had been left unlocked. Was that possible? Or was it just a trap? I carefully stepped in. A greenish substance was spread all over the place. The guards? I didn't see any of them. Was this an abandoned place? My informant, well, he might be right that this substance was used to create fake money.**_

_**Then I heard something, so I needed to hide. I saw someone lying on the floor. I couldn't tell what was on my mind at that time but I helped him. Soon I discovered that it was him. The person I met at the train station. He was the one with blue green, puppy-dog eyes. **_

"_**Mr. Kent… Oh my god!"**_

"_**Get me… out… of here…" He was almost out of breath.**_

"_**Okay. Can you stand up?"**_

_**He nodded. His face had a greenish glow. I wondered why. I also noticed he wore a shade of red and blue. I didn't see that one of the cabinets was about to fall on me, until he flipped us over, and with his last strength, he rolled us to the side where it wouldn't harm us. I wasn't that stupid, witnessing how fast his reflexes were, moving us from one position to another and covering me protectively, I knew something was up. I was too stunned; unable to speak and move for a moment. Meanwhile he was staring at me. It was the first time someone was there for me and saved me. This time from heavy furniture that might have paralyzed me, or worse, killed me. **_

_**Though I accepted that my life wasn't as important as others who lived in fame and fortune, it was still precious because we only had it once - unless you believe in re-incarnation, which I didn't. He moved to the other side so I could stand up. My hands were shaking when I offered them to him. His weight was almost thrice compared with mine, but I had been able to hold him. It seemed like his life depended on me. I needed to keep him safe, and I did thanks to the adrenaline rush that boosted my strength at that time.**_

_**He was in deep pain. I could tell from the way he breathed and the manner he held on to me. I put him inside my car and drove us away from the building as fast as I could.**_

"_**Mr. Kent. Mr. Kent. I'll take you to the hospital." I put my left hand on his forehead; he was burning hot.**_

_**He gulped hard before telling me, "No… Please stop the car."**_

_**I hit the brakes and parked on the left wing of the road. I didn't know where we were. The road was too dark and there were no signage. There I saw his blue shirt soaked in the green substance as well as his red jacket.**_

"_**No?" I countered. "But you have a very high fever. Maybe, you're infected by this substance." Though at the time I realized that if that was an airborne virus, I might have ended up just like him, I didn't care. I had to help him. That was the most important thing to me on that moment. **_

"_**Please, help me to get rid of my clothes." He stared at me; his face was flushed and sweating.**_

_**My eyes almost popped out from its sockets when I heard him said that. Did I have a choice? I pulled his jacket; his t-shirt was next, revealing his broad chest and six-pack abs. I couldn't help but to stare at this perfect male form. His face started to calm and peace out. The hurt that I spotted on him a minute ago was removed little by little.**_

'_**Honk!' I almost jumped out of my seat. I was too astonished by his beauty and my hand accidentally pushed the car's horn.**_

"_**Throw them away from here." He said in a very low voice, his eyes were still close.**_

"_**Throw? Are you sure?" I said, deeply confused. But I obeyed, stepping out of the car and tossing them as far as I could.**_

_**Then I saw a wound below the right side of his abdomen. Suddenly, the wound healed itself until it disappeared, leaving no trace of it except for a dry blood stain. Dang, I knew he was special. He kept his eyes closed, which allowed me to watch him while he was sleeping. His face was a little haggard; it seemed that he was too tired. Was it too coincidental that he wore red and blue? That he could heal his wounds in seconds? **_

_**It was three a.m. when I glanced at my watch. Are we safe here in the middle of nowhere? I couldn't tell. Anyway, we wouldn't be able to get into the next town. My gas tank was almost empty. I decided to get a red blanket out of the trunk and put it on his bare torso. My eyelids were getting heavier. The events of the night finally sunk in. My tired muscles finally gave up and in just a minute everything faded.**_

_**The next morning, I woke up with the bright rays of the sun. I was moved by the comfort of the red blanket on my body. Then I found him looking at me.**_

"_**Good morning Ms. Lane." I saw one of the brightest smiles I had never seen in years.**_

"_**Morning." I replied, and suddenly became worried, had I drooled while sleeping?**_

"_**Thank you for saving me." He followed immediately.**_

"_**Don't mention it, Mr. Red and Blue." I grinned widely. "We're even now." **_

_**He stared at me, weighing what he was about to say next.**_

"_**You're him." It was more of a statement than a question.**_

_**He nodded while his puppy dog-eyes were fixed on mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

TBC

Reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 5 Fate

Author's Notes: Thanks again to those who keep on reading and/or reviewing TRNT. ^_^ So Cloisers, here's another installment of the fic, we're almost half way of the story. Hope you'll stay til the end 'cause I guarantee that you'll love the twist… ^_^

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns/sentences/paragraphs that are really important to the story will be underlined.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fate

_Fate is building a bridge of chance for someone you love._

_ (My Sassy Girl – (Korean movie 2001)_

_**

* * *

Metropolis (2004)**_

_I stepped out of my apartment, for the second time that morning. I saw the security guard and one of my oldest neighbors. "Good morning Mr. Anderson." I said._

_He waved. "Hey Lois, it's nice to see you again." I imagined myself when I get that old, hoping I would be like him too. Despite his old age, he was still sturdy and active. Not to mention that his family was always there to support him, especially Mrs. Anderson. Lucky him. Theirs was one of the love stories that would be treasured forever. She waited for him until he got back from World War II. Maybe it was their fate; regardless of the years that had passed they still have the magic. That was special. Lost in my own thoughts, I almost dreamt of my own situation. It was really odd, just like Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, but mine was a lot harder than what I thought. When I turned around, I bumped into someone who was much older than me and made her loose her balance._

_I reach out my hand to help her stand. She appeared a little weird to me, but weird was already part of my daily living. She had thick make-up and silver accessories down to her shiny clothes, it seemed like she came from the outside world. _

"_I'm sorry. It's my fault, I was not looking." I apologized honestly, but when she held my hand, she closed her eyes and said, "The one you're meant to be with is already within your reach. Starting today, there will be lots of obstacles both of you will need to go through. You lost two of the most important people in your life because of him. They protected him and led him to your doorstep."_

"_I'm sorry, I don't follow you." I stared at her waiting for an answer._

"_Don't give up on him. Wait until its February 11, 2011." February 11, 2011? What was the significance? Though I was puzzled and unable to speak, I let her walked away._

_

* * *

_

Smallville, Kansas (2004)

"_**Thank you for saving me." He followed immediately.**_

"_**Don't mention it Mr. Red and Blue." I grinned widely. "We're even now." He stared at me like he was weighing what he was about to say.**_

"_**You're him." It was more than a statement than a question.**_

_**He nodded while his puppy dog-eyes were fixed on mine. **_

"_You're him." Lois voiced it out, which made Clark give her a sideway glance. She was a little distracted by the voice from the past, though she tried not to let it show. They were on top of the barn, standing on their bare feet. Their elbows were placed on the window' sill, hands supporting the side of their faces. She whispered almost inaudibly, knowing he would pick her words up. And so he did._

"_What do you mean?"_

_She rolled her eyes as she spoke. "I know you heard what I said a while ago."_

"_What's the point?" He eyed at her with a big question mark on his face._

"_That's exactly the point. You can hear me even when I spoke in a very low voice." She smiled at him, which made him break one of his own._

"_Do I really have those powers? And one of them is…" She cut him off, answering his unfinished question. "Yes you do. Super hearing is just one of them. You have to trust yourself that you really have them and that you're using them for a greater good. You have to believe in the power within you."_

_He stared at her intensely. She was really one-of-a-kind girl; he wanted to tell her so._

"_Smallville, follow me. First, close your eyes… no peeking."_

"_Okay."_

"_Relax and concentrate." She added with a hint of excitement. "What do you hear?"_

_He followed what she had said and answered truthfully. "There is the sound of the crickets; the wind softly blowing the hays of corn."_

"_And?" She asked again. She spotted him opening his eyes. "Hey! No peeking," She punched him on the arm. "Just tell me, what you hear?"_

_He chuckled and closed his eyes once again. "Mr. Hubbard, my neighbor, is asking his dog if he wants to stay inside the house. The dog answered by barking twice."_

"_And then?"_

"_Now I hear the honking of cars, the busy streets, the sirens, and a lot of different voices." He paused for a while. Lois gazed at him, waiting for his next statement._

"_Someone is proposing to his girlfriend."_

_She smiled, knowing one of his super powers was truly awakening. "What's her answer?"_

"_Shh… She's silent."_

"_Aww… so full of suspense." She admitted. "What makes her not to answer quickly?"_

"_Shh… She's breathing so hard… She's going to answer." He grinned widely._

"_What?" She shook his shoulder._

"_Wait… That's it… She said yes."_

"_Wow! Finally!"_

_They kept silent for a couple of seconds; then he blurted out while keeping his eyes shut. "Lois?"_

"_Yes, I'm listening to what you've said." She replied while keeping her hands on the side of her face._

"_Behind the noise of the city and the quiet sways of the wind of a small town, there is something that stands out among the rest of the sounds." He declared openly._

"_What's that?" She eyed him curiously._

"_I have to concentrate, Lois. It's like a rhythm… a beat…"_

"_A beat?"_

"_Sshhh… It's different from the others. It's like it can calm the stormy sea. It's like… It's like your heartbeat." He opened his eyes and discovered she had a spark of tears in her eyes._

"_Did I say something wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone. "Did I say that to you before?"_

_She shook her head. "No…" She blinked back the tears that were about to fall. "This is the first time."_

_He bridged their distance and for the first time since they met, he gave her a real kiss. He almost devoured her, kissing her hungrily but ever so gently at the same time. He angled his kiss a bit to the side and didn't waste a second as soon as Lois opened her mouth, letting him in. They broke apart only to allow themselves to breath._

"_Lois?" He said, trying to even his breathing. _

_They were both flushed red and out of words to speak._

"_Clark, I think I need to go downstairs and breathe some fresh air." She finally said._

"_Lois, I'm sor-"_

"_No, you don't need to say sorry." She raised and then lowered her hands as she turned around. He looked at her puzzled while she almost ran downstairs. He waited for the sound of her car's engine to start, but it didn't. He shut off his super hearing and followed her._

_Looking around, he finally spotted her leaning against her car. She was standing, looking at the skies. When she felt his presence, she spoke. "Do you notice that one?" He followed where she pointed with the index finger of her left hand. "The one that stands out among the stars... It's one of the brightest on the night sky."_

_He continued what she was saying "It's the Polaris, the northern star."_

_She nodded. "They say that when you're lost, you just have to look up and find that star. Follow it and you'll find the right direction."_

_He gently held her hand while they were both leaning on her car and looking at the stars._

"_You're giving me the right direction, Lois. Can you be my Polaris?"_

_She squeezed his hand and then retracted her hand back. She laughed softly, "That was…"_

_He waited for the rest of her response, though he knew yet another of her quirky answers was about to put a smirk on his lips. _

"_That was totally corny. Where did you get that line?"_

_He put his right hand inside his pocket while his left one ran through his hair. He was smiling like a teenage boy in front of his crush._

"_I only got corny when it comes to you." He admitted shyly._

"_Since when did you get so shy? Cause I remember how confident you are every time you talk to me." She patted his shoulder as she moved away. She opened her car's door and took one last look at him to wave goodbye. "Yes I can." She slid in her car, driving away from him. Her smile never detached from her lovely face._

_Seconds after what she had meant finally sunk on him, he grinned like an idiot as he ran after her. She was surprised when she hit the car's brakes. He appeared suddenly, standing in the middle of the road. She opened her car._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Lois screamed against the wind._

"_I guess I'm running after you?" Clark said, giving her a quizzical look._

"_You guess?" She put both hands firmly on her hips. "After or before me?" She smiled, knowing how cute he looked, standing there barefoot._

"_Ah Lois, how did I get here so fast?" Confusion was evident on his face._

"_I think that's what you call super speed."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Lois?"_

"_Clark?"_

_He cleared his throat. "Can you stay with me at the farm tonight?"_

"_Well, it depends." She pondered._

"_Depends on what?"_

"_What's your plan for tonight?"_

_He scratched his head making her laugh. "So Clarkie, I'm waiting."_

"_How about we have a movie night?" He replied, holding his breath for her answer_

_She extended her hand which he joyfully took. "Kent, you drive."_

_Popcorns were spread everywhere while the young couple sat on the carpeted part of the living room, their backs against the couch. There was the familiar sound on the television signaling the movie had just finished. Then there was also the soft snore from Lois while her head lay on Clark's shoulder. He neither moved nor complained. He simply enjoyed the moment, smelling the aloe-vanilla scent of her shampoo and holding her as close as he could without disturbing her. He couldn't afford to wake her up for he knew she was tired from teaching him all day. His face turned red when he caught the sight of the valley of her breast peeking on her v-neck blouse. _

_Gently, he carried her towards his parents' room. She was feather-light to him as opposed to his strength, though he could tell she carried a heavy burden knowing his secrets. He knew she had to lie more than once to cover-up for him. She sought his warmth, settling her head on the crook of his neck._

_Carefully, he tugged her under the covers and silently watched her over the light from the lamp shade. He noticed her smiling while sleeping. She looked like an angel, an angel fallen from the sky just to be with him. He would love nothing more than to have her in his life forever. His lips curved into a smile as he kissed hers before he turned off the lights. _

"_Night Lois, I'll see you in the morning."_

_He went back downstairs to clean up their mess. Using his super speed, it took him only seconds to put everything back in its place. He really enjoyed being with her. There was this renewed strength and confidence, knowing that he could trust someone completely. He opted to sleep on the couch, so he could easily attend to her needs. His super hearing was attuned to her heart beat. He listened to its normal rhythm; it was like music to his ears, until he fell into a deep slumber._

_

* * *

_

"_**When I first met her, I was so surprise to witness how beautiful she was. When I finally saw her face to face, I was stunned. It was a breathtaking scene, especially when I'd been able to talk to her. Even if it was for a brief moment, but there was something about her eyes that completely put a spell on me. She took my heart away. Her voice… Her spirit... She's so special. I wish you would be able to meet her someday."**_

"_**Don't tell me it was love at first sight?" **_

_**The answer was made on the other line. "Whether you believe it or not, it is." **_

_**His voice was too excited for him to contradict. He laughed, "If you say so, though I wonder how many times you already told me about love at first sight?"**_

"_**Like five times, I guess. But this is different. Got to go now, sirens..."**_

* * *

_Clark woke up hastily. , It was just a dream, though it felt like it happened somewhere in time, but he couldn't remember when._

* * *

TBC

Reviews are welcome!

Chapter 6: The Flight is written by Lily and Enid

Excerpts:

First Part (written by Lily aka Lilah)

_Lois shook her head and laughed softly. "You have to believe in yourself, Clark. This isn't just going to happen."_

"_Why do I have to learn anyway?" he asked sadly turning away from her. "I've made it this far without flying. Who needs flying anyway?"_

Second Part (written by Enid aka Deliverance Territory)

_Clark stepped closer to the couch and kneeled down to level his face with hers. Gently he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, making her shift a little. Slowly, Lois opened her eyes, still sleep-hazed, and found herself lost into his deep blue ones. He smiled and she… well, she partially thought he was just part of her dreams. _

"_Hi." He whispered._

"_Hi." She responded, just as subtle. _

**Very exciting! Isn't it? That's chapter 6…**


	7. Chapter 6 The Flight

Author's notes: Chapter 6 is one of my favorite chapters of TRNT because it features two of my favorite Clois fanfic writers, the first part written by Lily aka Lilah1986 and the second part by Enid aka Deliverance Territory. Thank you so much for sharing us your remarkable talent. Writing this fic with you is truly unforgettable to me. Maraming salamat po.

To the readers – This is the end of the first half of the story. The remaining chapters will be posted by next week. Maraming salamat po for supporting TRNT. The NC-17 version of TRNT-Chapter 6-The Flight written by Lily will be posted on under the M category.

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns/sentences/paragraphs that are really important to the story will be underlined.

Whoa, chapter 6 is on the way… Here you go!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Flight

Smallville, Kansas (2004)

_He stood in the loft staring out at the massive expanse of the field. When he heard her coming up the steps behind him, he turned around and smiled. "You're here."_

"_You told me today is the day you want to learn to fly…. Of course I'm here." She smiled. "How's it going?"_

"_Not so well." He mumbled. "So far, I'm more grounded than ever. I can't even leap higher than that fence over there."_

_Lois shook her head and laughed softly. "You have to believe in yourself, Clark. This isn't just going to happen."_

"_Why do I have to learn anyway?" he asked sadly turning away from her. "I've made it this far without flying. Who needs flying anyway?"_

_She walked up to him and stood directly behind him. She lifted her hand slowly and felt him tense as it landed on his shoulder. "Because it's who you are. It's a part of you. And until you harness this power, you won't feel complete."_

_He sighed placing his hand over hers and squeezing it gently. He turned back around, with her hand still in his, and smiled softly. "Thank you."_

"_Anytime, Smallville." She grinned. "Now… up, up and away…"_

_He nodded and turned back to the window. He breathed deeply and wiggled his fingers in anticipation. Lois crossed her arms behind him. He wasn't moving. _

"_Maybe it'd be better if I try this outside…"_

_He stalked past her and down the stairs. She turned and followed him. She watched him in the middle of the driveway and leaned casually against the door of the barn. _

"_Just do it, Clark… forget about everything around you and focus on one thing… only then will you fly."_

_He nodded and closed his eyes. He focused on the noises around him and concentrated as they melted away from him one by one. Eventually, there was only one thing he could hear beside his own heart and that was hers. _

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_It was steady, but fast. She was excited. He smiled and held on to that one noise in the background. _

_Clark bent his knees and shot into the sky. _

_And for the first time, he didn't feel like he was falling._

* * *

_Lois stood beside the barn, looking up, until she saw him disappear completely within the cottony clouds. She was happy. Clark was embracing the powers embedded in him. He was prepared to accept his destiny. He was already taking the leap of faith needed to be Earth's savior._

_After a long moment, she decided to enter the loft, his self-proclaimed Fortress of Solitude. It was getting late. 'He must be having a blast!' Lois thought. Then she wandered around the place, searching unconsciously for things that help her learn his story. His entire story. A football. A picture. A journal. Though curiosity was one of her most distinctive characteristics, Lois didn't pry into such personal items. And so unlike her, she was willing to wait until he trusted her completely and opened his whole heart to her. 'Me, patiently waiting? Imagine that!' Love can do the craziest things to people. _

_It was amazing. The kind of freedom he felt when soaring openly throughout the firmament was unique. The wind blasting on his face was cold, yet energizing. The power was endless. After watching hundreds of wonders around the world, within merely hours, he could only think in one thing –or rather one person: Lois, the person responsible for him to accomplish such marvelous event. He wanted to share with her this special moment. He wanted only her._

_The night was downing quickly. Soon, the dark took over the colossal lands. The farm was quiet, thus filled with all sort of distinctive noises: crickets, trees, distant dog barks. They all seemed like the most delightful lullaby. Lois sat on the couch waiting for him. 'He could be gone for a while.' She imagined and shortly accommodated herself to rest, her eyes already closed _

_He ran up the stairs only to find an already asleep, and ever so beautiful, Lois. He took in the moment and admired the image. Clark wanted nothing but to feel her presence all over and under his skin. He was kind of amused by how quiet she was when sleeping, a total contradiction to her very lively self. He chuckled lightly. 'How could she mean so much to me in so little time?' That, he could not understand. Not yet._

_Clark stepped closer to the couch and kneeled down to level his face with hers. Gently he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, making her shift a little. Slowly, Lois opened her eyes, still sleep-hazed, and found herself lost into his deep blue ones. He smiled and she… well, she partially thought he was just part of her dreams. _

"_Hi." He whispered._

"_Hi." She responded, just as subtle. _

"_Lois" He started, helping her seat on the couch and seating right beside her. "This has been the most incredible day of my life." He took her hands on his. "And it's all because of you. Thank you." _

"_Really?" She was still a little confused by his sudden reaction. _

"_Positive!" His smile grew bigger and then he hugged her tightly. That was the click Lois needed to wake up completely. She hugged him back and smiled as big and bright as he did._

_Speaking softly to her ear, he said "Fly with me." It was not a question, but a statement. Clark stood up and took her by the hand. She was stunned, yet pleased by his confidence. She was speechless, another foolery that only happened when he was around. He felt complete by her side, invincible. They went outside and stared to the greatness of the heavens above, ready to conquer them. _

_One of his arms wrapped carefully but securely on her waist and the other was extended for balance and direction. Her arms hung tightly around his neck. Their bodies tingled at the contact and up-and-away they went. They swirled together across the world, smiling heartily at each other on every spin, on every stop. She knew absolutely that this was not a dream, but certainly it was the closest thing. It was, by far, the most spectacular scenery she ever saw. Her misty eyes and permanent grin acted as witnesses. _

_He landed first. As soon as he felt the gravel from the driveway on his feet, he placed both hands on her waist steadying her resort. Looking into his sparking hazel eyes, he exclaimed "I've never felt so happy or fulfilled in my entire life." She turned serious and looked him intently. "Is that so?" Raising one eyebrow, she smiled at him. Then she kissed him faintly on the lips. "Me either." And they kissed again, only this time passion flowed unreservedly. _

_They left the chilly shell of the sky and entered the warm comfort of the farmhouse. Clark needed immediately to hold her near, as near as physically possible. Lois embraced him once again and tightened the grip to his neck. Clark clutch to her waist, flushing their bodies together. By then, kissing was no longer enough or better yet, it was the mere beginning. Their hands caressed each other uncensored, without fear or doubt. _

_Between whispers and kisses, she managed to say "All I want is to be with you, always." He almost didn't believe this was actually happening. "I love you" He said and for him, this felt like the first time he meant it truthfully. "I love you too" She responded simply, but equally honest. And soon enough they became one. _

_They loved each other completely, giving in everything they had: body, mind and soul. Neither Lois nor Clark had experienced such an enchanting surrender between hearts, until now. They truly belonged together. _

_Hours had passed, but somehow time stood still for them. Half covered in sweet, entangled in silky sheets, they radiated the purest devotion of all: love. He wrapped her in his arms as they dozed off, closing his super hearing for a while. For tonight, Clark was Lois's, Lois was Clark's. _

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

_Reviews are welcome!_

_Excerpts of Chapter 7: Turning Points_

_Lois couldn't think straight ever since all those things happened these past few days. She couldn't possibly wrap them all in one coherent thought. Maybe she was still light-headed for Clark's declaration of love. The feeling was always there, she could tell, but they were too stubborn to admit it. They were too afraid that it would hurt both of them, but in the end they learned how to step forward and express what was within all along. She was grateful that he was there to catch her fall. His kisses, his embraces and the way he looked at her – they contained so many kinds of emotions. She sighed; she never expected that she would be able to feel that kind of love. Her feelings for him were stronger than before. 'I'm your Smallville. You're my Metropolis.' She could still hear his voice, the morning after they became one. _


	8. Chapter 7 Turning Points

Author's notes: I wanna say thank you again to each and everyone who posted their reviews. I know we're waiting for the second half of Smallville season 10, another week of waiting. No one ever predicted that the network will delay its telecast. *sigh*. But it's okay CLOISERS, I decided to end this story one week earlier than the intended schedule. I'm going to post one chapter per day, until we reach the epilogue. Let's hope that the internet will permit me to do my plan, 'cause sometimes my net connection is too slow. So again, have patience…. The secrets will be revealed soon… I'm going to warn you that the second half of this story will be too emotional. And the rollercoaster ride of emotion is starting right now….

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns/sentences/paragraphs that are really important to the story will be underlined.

I forgot to mention, this is an AU (alternate universe) story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Turning Points**

_Metropolis (2004)_

_Lois couldn't think straight ever since all those things happened these past few days. She couldn't possibly wrap them all in one coherent thought. Maybe she was still light-headed for Clark's declaration of love. The feeling was always there, she could tell, but they were too stubborn to admit it. They were too afraid that it would hurt both of them, but in the end they learned how to step forward and express what was within all along. She was grateful that he was there to catch her fall. His kisses, his embraces and the way he looked at her – they contained so many kinds of emotions. She sighed; she never expected that she would be able to feel that kind of love. Her feelings for him were stronger than before. 'I'm your Smallville. You're my Metropolis.' She could still hear his voice, the morning after they became one. _

_Too many thoughts flooded her mind, she decided to take a walk; maybe she needed that, a breather. Though she fully understood that she was deeply in love with him, she still had the strange feeling that something might happen. She couldn't erase those words the old lady told to her weeks ago._

"_The one you're meant to be with is already within your reach. Starting today, there will be lots of obstacles both of you will need to go through. You lost two of the most important people in your life because of him. They protected him and led him to your doorstep."_

_Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't able to see someone coming towards her and, just like her, this lady was busy thinking about something. They bumped with each other. Lois, being the taller one, managed to gain her balance while the other lady landed flat on the floor. Her long jet black hair almost covered her face. Lois helped her stand and she glimpsed one… two… three bruises on her arms. 'Damn, was I the one who did those? But it's impossible! Those bruises are turning violet; they are old.' She told herself._

"_I'm sorry." She told the petite woman while holding her upper arms. Lois was about to speak when she spotted fresh blood flowing from the woman's nostrils. She saw the lady become stiff when she wiped her own blood with the back of her hand._

"_Oh my… Miss, I need to take you to the hospital."_

_The young lady refused at first, but when she took one step, her world turned upside down. Lois held her steadily until they got inside a cab. "Met Gen." She almost shouted to the driver. "Make it faster!"_

_

* * *

_

_Metropolis General Hospital (2004)_

_She stayed outside the room patiently waiting for the Doctor to come out. Thirty minutes had passed, she noticed as she glanced over the clock once again. She needed caffeine in her system, so she walked towards the cafeteria to buy some. She finished drinking her coffee as fast as she could; she had to know if the patient was okay before she went home._

"_Miss, are you the one that brought Miss Lang here?"_

_She stared at the uniformed nurse. "Yes, I suppose that's her."_

"_Miss Lang is already conscious. She wants to see you."_

_She nodded and headed for the room, but stopped suddenly when she spotted a familiar figure sitting sideways on her hospital bed._

"_Clark you don't need to worry so much. I'm okay now." The woman smiled at Clark, as if trying to appear strong for him._

_Lois stood still, watching the measure of his moves. He held Lana's hand while he stared deeply in her eyes. They didn't have a clue that someone was watching them. _

"_Lana," He said in a very serious tone. 'Lana,' that was her name, Lois said to herself._

"_I care a lot about you, don't forget about it." Clark spoke softly and truthfully to her._

_Lois felt her world crumble inside her, so hard… He was so familiar… The voice… The face… She knew it was him. It was him… Clark. She decided to walk away quietly, that was the right thing to do at the moment._

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

_Reviews are welcome!_

Excerpts for Chapter 8 : Truth and Consequences

_Her trembling body… Her cold hands… It was too much to contain. Like her, he was breaking apart. He wanted to be with Lana – to provide her a shoulder to lean on. But what about Lois? He knew well enough that she was brave enough to face the future. And what about him? Because since the day he saw her, he finally understood that he couldn't face another sunrise without Lois by his side. _

_

* * *

_

A cliffhanger, so sorry about that – I'm going to post the next one ASAP. This is my confession: you have to look closely to those important events 'cause you'll get lost if you won't pay attention. Each chapter is really important. Hoping, once I posted chapter 8 or once I finished TRNT, readers who stopped reading this story will come back and finally understand what are the links of the flash backs to the present CLOIS…^_^ To those who stay and believe with the potential of this story to give them a smile in the end – Thank you.

See you soon!


	9. Chapter 8 Truth and Consequences

Author's Notes: Thanks again for your patience… ^_^ I actually hoped for 100 reviews from 3 different sites combined, but I guess I failed to get them. But still, it's okay… The story has 4 chapters left. Hoping I can get those reviews after these two chapters. Yes, I decided to post two chapters today. These are the chapters that will answer your questions. ^_^

Warning: Tissues and handkerchiefs are allowed…

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns/sentences/paragraphs that are really important to the story will be underlined. This is an AU story.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Truth and Consequences**_

_Metropolis General Hospital (2004)_

_He looked down at her; various tubes were placed on her arms. An oxygen tank was positioned on the left side of her bed. The dextrose, which provided her with the much needed nutrients, was on her right side. The shape of her face, thin and bland, evidenced that she was still frail. A nurse monitored her condition and slightly nodded as she walked outside the room._

_Clark stood silently, watching her while she was sleeping. He didn't know how to approach her. A pang of guilt downed on him, seeing her in that kind of condition. 'It was not fair' He thought. She was too young and had so many dreams almost within her reach. A sudden turn of fate was all it took to pull everything away from her. Him… He could sense that somehow he had his own share of fault. He blamed himself for not being with her during those times when she was in pain. He was not there when she needed her support. Though part of his brain told him it was wrong to hold the entire burden to him, he couldn't help it. After all, she chose not to tell him, but then he asked himself 'Why didn't I see that she was hurting?' He reproached himself for being so selfish, for thinking about his needs and not hers. _

_Little by little, she opened her eyes… taking few blinks before she finally recognized the familiar built… _

"_Clark." She said in a weak, throaty voice._

_He sat on the edge of her hospital bed. "Lana, how are you feeling?"_

_She tried to smile, but her lips were trembling. "Clark you don't need to worry. I'm okay now."_

"_Lana." His eyes were fixed on hers, begging for the truth. "I care a lot about you, don't you forget it."_

"_I know you care about me, a lot more than I can think. That's why I opted not to tell you." She put her hand on his. Against the warmth of his hand, hers was ice cold._

"_Why?"_

"_Here we go again, you always ask why." She smirked weakly, striving to make the situation lighter. He saw her fruitless effort._

"_I have so many questions in my head, Lana." He paused. "But don't oblige yourself to tell me everything." _

"_I chose not to tell you sooner because I wanted you to see me the same way you saw me last time we were together. I couldn't afford you to see me on a hospital bed, lying helplessly." Lana looked away, trying to figure out what to say next. Clark gently touched her hand and was surprise to see that, even her palm; it was not the same color as before. He waited patiently for her response. Clark heard, within the silence, her shallow breathing matching the sound from the dextrose's liquid dropping into the tube._

"_It was sudden Clark… One night in Paris, I felt my world turning and everything faded into black. The next thing I remember, I was in a white room and lying on a bed. I recall being dizzy and my head pounding. Hours after, a doctor told me she suspected something serious about my condition. They took additional tests and, in fact, those suspicions were right. I was in denial for months, but one day I decided to go back to Smallville and spend some time with you, while I still could. I wanted to tell you, but I decided not to, the last time I bid my farewell to you. Though there was a small percentage that I could be healed, I believed I would come back 100% cancer free – but then again, I was wrong." Trickles of tears escaped from her eyes, coupled with the trembling of her hands._

_Lana continued speaking, "I didn't want you to see me like this. I want you to remember me happy, like when I held that bouquet of roses you brought me." She inhaled deeply, taking few seconds to lessen the tension of her fragile body. "Do you remember when we dance to that old jukebox in the barn?" She tried to smile, but he could hear bitterness in her voice. It pained him even more._

"_I need you to reminisce all those times when we laughed together and to remember my smiling face, not like this." She wiped away tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I need you to remember me as forever young." She looked straight into his eyes. "I really want to stay with you, but I can't. I can't be with you forever."_

_Clark covered her hand with his. "I'm going to find a cure."_

_Lana calmed herself, though her sobs were obvious. "The doctors said the last hope is to find a perfect bone marrow donor. Even then, I would only have the smallest chance of survival. They're not sure if my body can respond positively to a foreign substance."_

"_We can still hold onto that smallest chance. Come on Lana, you're a fighter. You're almost there. You had created a respected name in your chosen field."_

_She smiled half-heartedly. "How I wish to leave a legacy."_

"_You still can, because you're going to live." That was a promise he would make to come true, no matter what. He couldn't afford to lose another person whom he valued as family. He saw her sobbing, just like he was. Clark was on the verge of breaking down knowing his world was about to collide between the two women he cared about, the two women who were part of his life now._

_Her trembling body… Her cold hands… It was too much to contain. Like her, he was breaking apart. He wanted to be with Lana – to provide her a shoulder to lean on. But what about Lois? He knew well enough that she was brave enough to face the future. And what about him? Because since the day he saw her, he finally understood that he couldn't face another sunrise without Lois by his side. _

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

_Reviews are welcome!_

Excerpts for Chapter 9: Revelations

"_SHUT UP! How many times have I already heard those words from different people who ended up hurting me? I just… I just didn't think you would be one of them." She choked on her last words and stopped for a while. She could feel her tears were coming. "Just go. I don't want to hear another batch of lies."_

"_Lois." He pleaded._

"_I'm going to be fine." She stood, chin up. _

_Reluctant to go, he stayed there for a minute watching her. She didn't move so he turned his back and closed the door behind him._

_She whispered the words again while shedding tears for him. "I'm going to be fine." _


	10. Chapter 9 Revelations

Author's Notes: Cloisers… This is the moment!

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns/sentences/paragraphs that are really important to the story will be underlined. This is an AU story.

Warning: Always be prepared. *wink*

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Revelations**_

_Metropolis (2004)_

_Clark wanted to see Lois. He needed her presence in order to clear his head. He decided to temporarily forget about the problems he had, just for one night. He silently unlocked the door of her apartment; lights were on somewhere inside the slightly unguarded comfort room, which illuminated the sala where she was. Her laptop was open and she was sitting on the dimmed side of the room. Pieces of paper were thrown everywhere. He missed her so much._

_Then Clark heard her. "Stay where you are."_

"_Lois?" He finally said._

_He stared at her; the darkened room left him unable to fully see her face._

"_Leave me alone." She said in a low volume, but with emphasis._

"_I can't leave you while you're looking like that. What happened to you? Are you okay?" He said, almost rambling._

"_Looking like a tramp? It's okay Clark, Joseph, Jerome or whoever you are… Lana needs you. Me? I don't. So, just go."_

_He was stiffened hearing those names from her. "Lois, I'm sorry, I didn't intend to…" He needed to explain his side, but she was too angry. He didn't expect that Lois would discover about Lana. But who was Joseph? Who was Jerome? Who are they? He never heard those names. Even those few days he had with Lana after he came back from a strange island, she never mentioned such names. Are they related?_

"_SHUT UP! How many times have I already heard those words from different people who ended up hurting me? I just… I just didn't think you would be one of them." She choked on her last words and stopped for a while. She could feel her tears were coming. "Just go. I don't want to hear another batch of lies."_

"_Lois." He pleaded._

"_I'm going to be fine." She stood, chin up. _

_Reluctant to go, he stayed there for a minute watching her. She didn't move so he turned his back and closed the door behind him._

_She whispered the words again while shedding tears for him. "I'm going to be fine." _

_-o0o-o0o-o0o-_

_Centennial Park (2004)_

_She shouldn't have been there. She must have hid somewhere else, where he couldn't find her, but still her feet brought her there. After hearing Clark's voice on the other end of the line, her instincts told her that something huge was about to explode. She thought that she must accept whatever it was or maybe it was more than one thing. What kind of person she was? She wondered. Was she a masochist? Because she already knew the topic would involve certain Lana Lang, Clark Jerome and Joseph. By now, she knew their backgrounds, thanks to the internet. She should be mad at him. She should throw all of his bullshit on his face. He was a liar! Then, why did she feel the need to hear the truth from Clark's voice? Who was he? All along, she thought she knew him fully, but now she wasn't sure. He was a fraud. He wasn't Clark Jerome, the one she fell in love with. Was he? Or maybe her heart was playing tricks on her. She stepped back, wanting to return and pickup the little pieces of her. But when she saw his drooping shoulders, every fuming emotion she felt before was suddenly faded. She silently moved towards him. _

"_Thanks for coming." Clark said in a deep baritone voice. Lois sat on the other end of the bench. She smiled feebly. He didn't want to open his super hearing but he did anyways, just to hear her heartbeat. 'God, how much I missed her?'_

_She was nervous and he could tell, because he knew the feeling was mutual._

"_How are you?" They said almost at unison, making them stop into a minute of uncomfortable silence. There were kids laughing, screaming, crying and talking all around the park, so they opted to sit on a place where they could talk privately._

"_The lady must speak first." He finally said._

"_Maybe you must speak first." She replied._

_He looked down trying to collect all of his thoughts, because he didn't want to forget a single detail of his speech._

"_Three days ago, I found my old journal inside the old treasure chest I have in the barn." His voice was calm as he continued to speak. "There were entries written by me that helped me to recover my memories. I found my way to The Fortress – there I met my biological father, Jor-el."_

_She said nothing, so he continued. "He helped me to recollect the things that I wanted to forget – those were the hurtful events from my past. Jor-el was stored as part of the Kryptonian heritage but he was a real genius by developing such technology." Still, he didn't get any answer from her. He wanted to tell Lois about the whole story why he was here and how two Kryptonians got here. For the meantime he opted not to, he had to explain what had happened to him this past year. Still wishing Lois would understand because they were too much to take in._

"_You're right, I'm Clark Joseph Kent. I'm sorry Lois." He sighed. "Jerome died because of me." He could feel her stare and it almost bore a hole through his soul. "If I wasn't late… or… or… I learned about my abilities as early as he did… or if I accepted the responsibilities of saving the world it wouldn't have happen."_

_Lois didn't answer; she allowed him enough time to say whatever he had on his mind and heart._

"_He was not just my brother, but he was also my best buddy. We were inseparable until the age of fifteen, when our adoptive father had a fatal heart attack. Jerome wanted to leave and do what was right – locate our birth parents and find out the answer of why we were different. Jonathan – our father opposed because he was afraid that if people knew about our abilities, they might haunt us or put us in a lab for experiments. He told us that we were too young… that there would be a proper time for us to show ourselves to the world. But Jerome didn't heed his warning. He said, "There's no enough time, Dad. Allow me to go." Our father was saddened by Jerome's departure. He didn't talk to any of us. At the time, we didn't know Dad had a frail heart, until one morning Mom tried to wake him up for breakfast. He never responded. We tried to save him, but the doctors at Smallville Medical Center declared him dead on arrival." He paused for a moment while collecting his thoughts. _

_I attempted to contact Jerome, but he was nowhere to reach. Later on, I found out that he underwent formal training with our biological father, somewhere in an icy part of the globe. I wanted to see my true father too, but Jerome said it wasn't my time yet… That I had to wait. Soon, I realized he was right; our mother needed my support, so I stayed. I tried to revive what was left from the family, but I couldn't turn back the hands of time. Since our father died and Jerome didn't want to go back, our Mom removed all their memories inside the house. Photos…. Clothes…. All the memorabilias…. Mom said 'we need to move on and we cannot if these things are here'. I wanted to disagree, but by seeing her face – I finally understood she was too determine to make it happen. Though I knew, she wasn't strong enough from the inside. It was just a façade. Mom, the strongest person in our family, gave us up only after a year. She died on a car accident. I wanted to stop it from happening, but I wasn't fast enough." He stopped briefly to wipe away his tears._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered to which he answered by nodding slightly as he continued to speak._

"_I wasn't fast enough to save her. Jerome never came back since the last time he left. He always blamed himself for what had happened to the happy family we once had. But I'll always remember what he told me. 'I need to do this, because there's no enough time.' I admired the bravery of using his powers to save other people, I always will. I also made a few saves by myself; maybe we did those to erase the guilt we had for not saving our parents on time."_

"_It wasn't your fault, neither was his." Lois said; her left hand patted gently his shoulder._

"_I am nothing, but a coward." Clark Joseph avoided her gaze, standing up and looking upward._

"_No, don't say that." He heard her say which calmed him a little._

"_One night, Jerome called. He told me that he had met a beautiful woman on a train station." He turned around to meet her hazel eyes. "He said, 'she's so confident and lovely. I think she's the one.' I actually laughed at him, asking if he really believed in love at first sight. He answered me honestly, 'Yes'. I never believed him, because I never felt that way with anyone else, until you came." Clark Joseph really wished that Lois would believe him. Her heart skipped a beat at his declaration._

_He went back to the bench and kept on telling her the truth, nothing but the truth._

"_With our parents gone, there was nobody to keep the farm going. My brother was out there and I was here. I chose to stay with Lana. I really wanted to be normal, not to worry about the rest of the world. I just wanted to be here with her, build our own family, and have a happy life. It was a simple dream, but it has never been easy. Like any other couple we had ups and downs and it came to a point that I almost gave up on her. She loved her career, even more than she loved me. I kept on supporting her with the best that I could, just like the way she encouraged me when I lost everything. She gave me her strength, the only thing that mattered to me at the time was her, only her." His blues searched her face. He was too surprised that he couldn't read what was there._

"_When I met you, I really thought I was my brother. I had his memories. Memories of everything he had told me about you. Maybe I was too caught up on what he had that I didn't have. I admit the fact that I envied him for that. I wished that I was him. He did many mistakes while seeking where he fitted, but he stood up for what he believed in. While me…" He paused for a while, taking a deep breath, he let air fill his lungs. "While me… I opted to stay on my comfort zone, not because I had too much guilt but because I was a coward to face my responsibilities. I only thought of myself." He choked as he tried not to cry in front of the woman he loved. How he wished he could be a better person for her._

"_Where was I the night he fought the deadly monster? Yes I got there, but it was already too late." He closed his eyes, reliving the memories of the night he had buried within him, but they still came to the surface. "The day started with a beautiful sunlight aligned with puffy white clouds, blue skies and green fields. But it ended up with dark clouds, destructed buildings, bloodied death, and cries of help. I witnessed them all."_

"_That afternoon, after I stacked the bales of hay inside the loft, I went upstairs to watch the sways of trees. I noticed that a storm was about to come. With the gray clouds, cold and moist wind, lightning and thunder, I couldn't help but wonder that something might happen. The odd feeling never faded, in fact, it got worse. I could almost feel someone was punching me and then there was a sharp stabbing pain and familiar cry of agony. Jerome and I always had that kind of connection. When he was in pain, I could feel it too. I super sped away from the farm and let my instincts told me where to go. I found my brother in Metropolis, under the pile of rubble, with torn clothes…" Clark Joseph paused again, trying to regain his control, but his sobs had been traitors. "I could barely tell that he was my brother. His bloodied face… His swollen left eye was totally shut off. His lips were crushed and he was barely breathing. I took him out of the fallen debris. Though he was too weak, he managed to give me this bracelet. He whispered that I must find you. He made me promise that I should meet you at a specific date and time, or else the world's situation would be worse than I already witnessed that night." _

_Clark Joseph stared at Lois's lovely face now wet with tears. He could tell her heart was torn for his twin brother. Her heart really belonged to Clark Jerome. While he was just an impostor who wanted to live his brother's life though he was thankful for he had a chance to know her and love her in his own ways. "He loved you so much." He offered the bracelet which she accepted with trembling hands. "I love him too." She replied which broke his heart. Present tense. She still had feelings for Jerome and he couldn't blame her. That was the truth and like the old saying declares 'reality bites'. He almost choked as he looked up, then he put his hands inside the pocket of his leather jacket. _

"_When I saw the beast, my anger ascended, my adrenaline rushed. It was very strong. It overpowered me so many times, but I never gave up. I was doing it for Jerome and for the rest of Metropolis. The creature punched me more than I could contain. I was thrown a few feet away and I could feel my cracked ribs. I couldn't figure out how or where the beast got a sharp shard of green kryptonite. I stood up; drawing the last strength I had and saw Doomsday running towards me, kryptonite in hands. It was aimed on me, but I had to fight him at any cost or many people would die. Then Jerome stood before me unexpectedly and the kryptonite was stabbed on his chest. He said your name before he landed on my arms, lifeless." _

_Clark Joseph closed his eyes and discovered his tears flowing down so freely. "I managed to get the beast away; I jumped as high as I could. I could say that I flew it away from earth; I threw it into the sun. Since then, the last thing I remembered was the gravity of Earth pulling me down. I found myself in an island where people didn't understand technology. Though they didn't have knowledge of what the city could offer, their golden hearts took care of me, a stranger. I stayed with them until I recovered some of my memories."_

_Clark Joseph looked at Lois and discovered that they were both crying. He held her face, her eyes turning the darker hue every time she cried. "I'm sorry Lois, I couldn't save him. I'm sorry I told you that I was him. I really thought I was him. I didn't want to hurt you."_

"_But you did." She bit her lower lip, trying not to release her tears, but she failed. Her face was wet with the warm liquid._

"_I am really sorry," he whispered. "I love you so much Lois Lane. It's not about the obligation of fulfilling my brother's wish, but it's because of what I feel for you." He searched her eyes, but all he could see was uncertainty. It ached even more, but he had to accept her answer._

"_I don't know Small-" She paused. "Joseph…. I'm… I am not sure… I'm sorry, I hope you understand."_

_He nodded, of course he should understand. His hands dropped on his sides and, at the same time, he shifted his gaze on the grass._

"_About Lana… I know what had happen to her." Lois smiled bitterly. "She needs you." More than I need you. She wanted to add, but couldn't._

_He searched for something in her eyes. "Lois, please don't push me away!"_

_This time, it was her turn to hold his face. She couldn't believe how fragile he was at the moment. He was the strongest person alive on Earth yet the hurt he had been through was too much for him to bear. He was the kindest person she knew, just like his brother, but this pain would make him tougher, more than he ever thought. "Listen Clark, you spent more than half of your life with her. She was the source of your strength ever since. While me… we only had a few weeks… less than a month. Do you think it could erase all your feelings for her so easily? Maybe… Maybe we're just confused with all the sudden things that happened between us. I maybe different with Lana, but that doesn't mean that I'm better than her."_

_Lois hugged him. They were both shaking as they drew their strength from each other. "Lana needs you too much. She's sick; give her the support she deserves. She did the same when you needed her. Don't you worry about me. Jerome promised he would always be here for me. And he always is."_

_Soft wind blew before them and Lois took a moment to fill her lungs. "Joseph, Jerome is here. Do you feel the wind? He's here." She could feel his affirmation through his silence._

"_Smallville, does it make me a bad person if I say goodbye to you?" She swore to hear him becoming stiff for a second. And then his arms tightened around her._

"_No Lois… No." She heard his answer. His reply could mean two different things. Either that she wasn't a bad person or that he didn't want her to go. She closed her eyes as another batch of tears flowed down her lovely face. _

"_We can't continue this relationship if someone is hurting. On my part, I want to make sure about my feelings for you. If we're really meant for each other, fate will bring us together again. If not… I'll always treasure what we had."_

_He looked her in the eyes and flashes of the past passed before him. It was him in a five-year-old body and her, she was crying in front of the man who saved his life from a fast-moving vehicle. Before, his memory of the accident was too vague, but now it was all loud and clear._

_Lois held him to steady his face. "Clark! Clark! Look at me!"_

_Now Clark Joseph knew, her Dad saved him. "Lois, I was the one your father rescued." Lois was taken aback on what he just said. Years, she was wondering for so many years, what happened to the boy who caused the death of her father. And now, he was here. Life is too ironic. _

_Again, Lois heard the fortune teller's voice in her head. __"You lost two of the most important people in your life because of him. They protected him and led him to your doorstep."__ She was in deep shock. She could feel herself trembling too._

"_Why did Jerome and your Dad serve as a bridge in order for me to be with you if we have to separate our ways like this?"_

_She couldn't believe how everything unfolded in matter of days. "I honestly don't know the answer yet", she paused. "But we'll be able to find it someday. Trust me, pain will ease in time. Don't ever forget, you're destined for a much greater purpose. Always believe." _

_Joseph kissed the top of her head; soft music was playing on a nearby store._

_Somewhere down the road_

_Our roads are gonna cross again_

_It doesn't really matter when_

_Somewhere down the road_

_I know that heart of yours will come to see_

_That you belong with me_

"_I will never forget you Lois Joanne Lane."_

_Lois wiped away her tears. "Thank you." Two simple words of gratitude, fair but not enough. "Clark Joseph Kent… once we part our ways, don't look back." She tried not to look at him because of the pain she could see through his eyes._

"_I still believe in us, Lois." He pleaded._

_She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them with much guilt and regret. "Please, don't make it harder for both of us."_

_Clark Joseph nodded with slumped shoulder. She eyed him and he did the same. He wanted to decipher her innermost feelings. Although he was sure of his feelings for her, it didn't count that she did the same. He and Jerome might have the same physical appearance but they were two completely different person. They both loved the same woman. But, in his mind, his brother was way much better than him. He needed to be tough for her. Sometimes goodbyes were not meant to last forever. He had to hold on that small bit of hope._

"_Lois, I won't say goodbye 'cause I know we'll see each other again. Maybe not next week… next month… next year… but we will."_

_She nodded as she gave him a piece of stone. "Don't try to find me. When the time comes that you're ready to forget me, just throw it into the ocean."_

_He enveloped her for an embrace, for the last time. "I won't do it Lois. I won't do it." He whispered. "Take care of yourself." The only thing he could do was to watch them fading away._

_She stepped back. "At the count of three, we'll simultaneously leave this place, never look back."_

"_One." They both felt how hard it was to say._

"_Two." It was more painful than they thought._

"_Three." That was it… Heavy footsteps heard on the back ground. 'Never look back.' The words echoed on their minds._

_Clark Joseph broke the rule, he turned around but she had already disappeared. He closed his eyes as tears came out uncontrollably. He could hear and feel her pain. As the soft wind blew, a voice whispered something to him… "It's going to be okay. This isn't the right time."_

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

_Reviews are welcome!_

Excerpts for Chapter 10: Dusk or Dawn

"_It's a beautiful morning Clark! I wish I could witness more mornings like this." She exclaimed as she pointed out the sun about to rise. "Look Clark, dolphins!"_

_He followed her direction, but he also noticed the gray bruises on her arms._

_She knew what he was looking at, though she heard him say "Yes, they seem to be celebrating."_

"_Clark, it's normal… the discoloration. They're going to disappear soon." _

_An uncomfortable silence sunk between them. He sat on the white sand beside her wheel chair._

"_Clark, who's Lois?"_


	11. Chapter 10 Dusk or Dawn

Author's Notes: Thanks again for your patience… ^_^

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns/sentences/paragraphs that are really important to the story will be underlined. This is an AU story.

Warning: Always be prepared_._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 10: Dusk or Dawn**_

_Kansas (2004)_

_The young man was standing in front of the sea, watching seagulls flying. His sighs were aligned with the waves of salty water. The saline morning breeze enabled him to start another day without her; months had passed since the last time he saw her gorgeous eyes and heard her voice. God knew his feelings for her never faded and definitely would stay forever. Day after day, he missed her so much – she had the lovely face he needed to see with the sunrise and sunset. 'How are you Lois?' He whispered beyond the soft waves of the sea. He held the last thing he had from her, the only thing that reminded him he couldn't forget that one special person. His life depended on it._

_It was daybreak; soon the sun would fully shine. He breathed in and out. Someone hugged him from behind. "Good morning Clark."_

_He patted the arms clinging on his waist. "Good morning Lana." He turned around and kneeled before her. She was too thin, her lips were pale and her face was almost white. She wasn't the same lively and spirited woman whom he met and loved when they were teenagers._

"_Are you cold?" He finally said. He removed his jacket and put it on her._

"_It's a beautiful morning Clark! I wish I could witness more mornings like this." She exclaimed as she pointed out the sun about to rise. "Look Clark, dolphins!"_

_He followed her direction, but he also noticed the gray bruises on her arms._

_She knew what he was looking at, though she heard him say "Yes, they seem to be celebrating."_

"_Clark, it's normal… the discoloration. They're going to disappear soon." _

_An uncomfortable silence sunk between them. He sat on the white sand beside her wheel chair._

"_Clark, who's Lois?"_

_He looked at her, surprised by her question. "How do you know about her?"_

_She smiled. "You called me once by that name. You never intended to and I see now that you barely noticed it too."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay."_

_He silently drew a line on the fine sand. "She was my brother's girlfriend." He simply answered as he grabbed a pebble and threw it to the water._

"_Jerome? I remember him as the naughty one." Lana smiled. "Hey, did you remember how hard I cry when he put bubble gum on my hair? We were barely six years old back then. Your Mom didn't know how to stop me from crying."_

_He chuckled, maybe today was the time of confession. "I was the one who did it actually."_

"_You were?" Lana's eyes widened at his statement._

_He smiled at the memory. "I really had a crush on you when we were still kids… But that was the first and last time I did that. I was kinda afraid of what I did seeing you crying like that, my brother covered up for me."_

_Lana giggled. "After all this time, now is the only time you step forward to that bubble gum history."_

_Clark smiled at her. He realized how altruistic his older twin brother was. How he wished he could be at least half of that man._

"_And Clark I remember something."_

_He gave her a sideway glance._

"_On that day, when your Mom was trying too hard to remove the bubble gum on my hair, she said something like… you were his favorite that was why she nicknamed you as Clark and not Joseph."_

_He felt little pinches on his heart; he never expected his mother would say something like that about him. "Clark was her middle name." He admitted. "Mom was always fair to me and Jerome. She never showed she had her favoritism."_

"_Parents are always like that whether they admitted or not – they always had a favorite son or daughter. I guess, I'm lucky 'cause I don't have a sibling – or maybe not because it was too lonely growing up without a sibling whom I could count on. I actually envied the closeness you had with your brother. It was like you and Jerome were inseparable." _

_Clark nodded in agreement and lost in his own thoughts._

_Lana broke the silence. "Back to your brother's girl friend, what happened to her and Jerome?"_

_He hesitated for a moment if he would tell Lana about Lois, but decided to tell her right after. "Before he died, he made me promise to find her and to give her the bracelet, which I did."_

_She nodded._

"_That was the last time I saw her, when I gave her the bracelet."_

_Behind the sound of the waves, another batch of silence consumed them._

"_If I don't make it through today..."_

"_Sssh Lana… Don't say that."_

"_Clark there's no guarantee from the doctors about the percentage of my survival."_

_He assured her, though he felt scared too. "The bone marrow transplant can save your life."_

"_What if it doesn't? I don't want to leave you alone. Find her, Clark."_

"_Trust me Lana; you're going to survive the operation."_

_He gently placed her on his lap. She was growing thinner every day. He witnessed how painful the disease was on her. Clark couldn't contain the hurt he felt everytime she needed a blood transfusion._

"_I want you to be happy." She said in a weak tone, though he could sense the sincerity in her voice._

"_I'm happy, Lana, because you're here with me. Don't let go yet. We already found a donor. And it's a perfect match."_

"_I know. I just mention the possibilities. As much as I want to be with you, Clark, you can do greater things than taking care of me."_

_He put his chin on the top of her head. "You're going to survive. Promise me you won't give up. Please, do it at least for me."_

_He could feel her nod. It was frail, but she did agree. "Tell me a story, Clark. I don't want to sleep yet. It's too early."_

_He held her hand, it was very cold. "Do you remember that time you said you wanted to live near the beach because you'd loved to see the sunrise and sunset with me?"_

"_Yes, I remember, it was my sixteenth birthday. Thank you for fulfilling one of my wishes."_

"_Our first dance in high school, do you remember it too?"_

_She slightly nodded. _

"_Are you dozing off into the outer space already?" He chuckled._

_Lana shook her head as she grasped his hand. Clark continued speaking, "You saw me practicing with my Mom. You heard me say, 'I don't want to step on your feet', which I successfully did anyways."_

"_The song playing was 'You and Me' by Lifehouse." He smiled knowing she could still remember the song. It was his first dance. She was his first love. He wouldn't want to change that particular part of his life. It wouldn't be the best, but it also made him for what he was. He cradled her while thinking on the special things that had happened between them. _

"_How about the Bugs Bunny movie? You said you love his two front teeth… that you find him cute. You always smile whenever you see him."_

_He expected her to move, but she didn't. Her hand was still within his grip. He almost choked with his next question. "Do you want to watch it again?" There was still no response. He shook her gently. "Lana, you don't need to sleep yet. It's too early, like you had said. Am I too boring? Or maybe not. "_

_He waited for a single reaction, nothing. But then a liquid fell on his arms. Blood. Horrified with what he had seen, he immediately carried her and super sped to the hospital._

_He carried her like paperweight. It wasn't easy for him seeing Lana like this, a candle almost losing its light. It wasn't fair because she had so many dreams, which he promised to himself, he would help her to achieve. Today was different; he was just so scared, just like her. He squeezed her hand as the doctors took her into the operating room. "It's going to be okay." He whispered before the door closed behind him._

_

* * *

_

_Hours had passed. This had been a very long day. He was waiting for news while occasionally going outside the hospital to do minor saves. He was crying because he couldn't do anything to remove her pain, her sufferings. He placed his hands on his forehead as he put his elbows on his knees._

"_Mr. Kent."_

_He looked up at the lady doctor in her mid-forties speaking before him._

"_How is she, Doctor?"_

"_She's in coma."_

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

_Reviews are welcome!_

Cloisers, there's no excerpt for the epilogue, please forgive me for not posting – I'm going to spoil how wonderful the ending will be….

'Til my next posting… ^_^


	12. Epilogue : BlueEyed Angel

Author's Notes: Thanks again for your patience… ^_^ This is the final installment of the The Roads Not Taken. You guys are all great. Thank you for staying with me til the end. Hope to see you again with my next fic or music video, whatever musing or inspiration I have. To those who celebrate Valentine' Day – Advance Happy Valentine's Day!

Remember, The Roads Not Taken features three time lines – 2003 (**bold**); 2004 (_italics_); 2011 (normal). Pronouns/sentences/paragraphs that are really important to the story will be underlined. This is an AU fic!

* * *

**Epilogue: Blue-Eyed Angel**

Centennial Park, Metropolis - Present timeline

She watched other kids running around the playground. She walked a few yards away from her mother's work wearing her favorite pink and lavender sweat shirt, gloves and pants. They had cute Disney characters' faces and matched the shoes on her feet. She stopped in front of her favorite bench. She didn't care if someone was sitting on the other end, he was reading newspaper anyways. He wouldn't mind for sure.

She was taller than most six–year old kids, so she managed to climb the bench and sat there without making any noise. She blinked before she shifted her attention to the man sitting beside her. His hair was neatly combed and he wore a three-piece suit. He looked like Harry Potter with the eyeglasses, she thought. He smiled and glanced over the young kid. She was a snob. She directed her attention to him, looking sideways and pretending she didn't see him.

When she felt he wasn't paying attention, she couldn't help but to stare at him again.

"Hey kiddo, what's your name?" He gently asked while putting down his newspaper.

"I am not supposed to talk to strangers." She said in that usual high-pitched tone most young girls have. She matched it with a pout on her lips which reminded him of someone.

He shrugged as he opened his palm for her. "I'm Clark, what's yours?"

She was slightly shocked as she displayed her rounded blue eyes. She bit her lower lip, weighing whether she should stay or go. He looked very decent and kind, she thought.

"Jill." She smiled showing her baby teeth.

"Jill… Clark… So we're not strangers anymore." He smiled widely as they shook their hands.

The kid nodded which he followed with another question.

"Where are your parents?"

"Around." He smiled again. She was a smart kid, very well-trained by her parents. He hoped he had a daughter like her. Though she answered his questions, her attention was focused on another thing: a group of kids buying balloons. The young girl was fascinated with the balloons, but of course she would just stare, unless her parents would buy one for her.

"Sir." He shouted. "Give me one balloon, please." He shifted his gaze on her; somehow he mirrored a younger version of himself on Jill. "Jill, what color do you want?"

The excitement of her face was evident. "The red one!" Clark smiled widely at the kid which she returned equally.

"Keep the change." He told the man.

"Thank you, sir. Here, a red balloon for your daughter." The vendor assumed they were father and daughter, both of them neither confirmed nor denied.

He gently tied the string on her right wrist and because of it he was paid with a bright smile on her face. For some strange reason, he felt lighter whenever she did that. He usually had that same odd feeling with a woman from his past.

"You're like my Daddy." Jill stared at Clark under her long eyelashes.

He smiled at her. "Really?"

"Yes. I saw him in a photo. Mommy is keeping that photo in her wallet. Maybe one of these days, I'll borrow it so that my Uncle will scan it and then I will have my own copy." She paused to breathe.

"Clark, are you going to come back here?" She eyed him while waiting for his answer.

"Maybe yes… Why?"

"That's nice, 'cause I'll show you my Daddy's picture. He also has big blue eyes, like yours." She rounded her two hands and put them on her eyes which served as a telescope looking at him. "He doesn't have glasses though." He chuckled at her talkativeness. The young girl was too open despite the fact that they barely knew each other.

"You never met him?" She shook her head many times while playing with her hands on her lap. He was astonished and silently his heart broke for her.

"Mommy says I will understand when I get older."

He nodded, "I'm sure you will. You're a bright kid."

"I want to see him. Mommy says this is their favorite place. Do you think he will come back for us?" Somehow, her puppy-dog eyes made his heart ached even more.

He was out of words by her statement. He couldn't understand, but he wanted to be her father. She was waiting for his answer, but she cut him off before he could even give his response.

"Mr. Clark, I have to go. Mommy will get angry to Uncle Jimmy if she finds out that I'm not there. Thank you for the balloon." The young girl reached out to kiss him on his face.

"You're welcome." He gently touched her hair. It must have been tough for this kid to grow up without her father, but she was still lucky enough to have a mother, whom he thought did her very best to raise such a sweet and witty girl.

"Hope to see you again… If you have a kid, bring her here so we can be playmates." She winked as she waved him goodbye.

She walked away from him with her red balloon swaying with her movements. Clark watched the kid, her wittiness left him with a wide grin on his face. Then he realized how on earth he forgot to ask the young girl about the name of her father. Somehow, he could help her to find him… He took his luggage and he followed her direction, but sirens got his attention for a second, when he looked back Jill disappeared with the rest of the crowd.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Daily Planet, Metropolis – Present timeline

"Jimmy, where's Jillianne?" The young photographer turned white when he heard the voice of the intrepid reporter. He looked at his cornered desk where crayons were spread out.

"Mommy, I'm here." Her long dark brown hair swayed as she ran towards her mother. She carried her and realized that she was getting heavier each day. She was growing up fast and recognized that one of these days she couldn't hold her like this.

"Hey, Jill. I'm sorry that you have to wait until we go to the park. Mommy had a sudden meeting with Perry, but after this we can go there. You need to get stuck at Uncle Jimmy's desk for a while more. This will take just a few minutes."

"It's okay." Jill smiled cheerfully. Her blue eyes glowed in amusement.

"Okay?" Her mother questioned, raising slightly her eyebrow.

"Yes." The young girl answered joyfully.

"Coloring is not boring, isn't it?"

"It's not. I learned to like it." Her reply earned her Mom a chuckle. She gently put Jillianne down and walked towards the young man who stood frozen beside them.

"Tell me Jimmy, did you buy that red balloon for her?" She put her hands on her waist. It was her way to intimidate people, he thought. But still, she was one of the best reporters on The Daily Planet and one of the best single parents he knew. He appreciated her advices and concerns for him. Jimmy knew that deep down her strong personality, she treated him like a younger brother. She comforted him on his first heartache by telling him that everything would be okay and kept on pushing him to do his best on his job. She was tough, but she had a soft spot, most especially for her daughter. He was thankful for catching a glimpse on that side of Lois, but in the meantime, he had to tell her a white lie for his lovely little niece. Though they were not related by blood, he considered Lois, Jillianne and Perry his family.

"Ah…. Yeah, yeah I bought that balloon." His freckles suddenly became more obvious as his nervous tone rose on the surface.

She tapped his shoulder. "Thanks. Got a meeting with Perry, it won't take long. Take good care of Jill."

'Thanks?' He didn't know how to react, she just thanked him. If he had his tape recorder at the moment, he would have recorded it. "Yes Lois." Two words he already said for the tenth time this day.

When Lois Lane left them and entered Perry White's office, he realized he had been holding his breath.

"Uncle Jimmy." Jillianne whispered while playing with her balloon.

He helped her to sit on his chair. "Yes, mini Lois. Wait…" He leveled his height with her. "Where did you go? I was just talking to-"

She giggled, "Yes, I know. You were talking to the girl of your dreams, the Taylor Swift look-alike."

He looked up at the beautiful apprentice who sat a few desks away from him. "Ssshhh… She might hear you. Wait, I'm not finished yet, where did you go? Your mother will kill me if she finds out that you go to the park all by yourself - again."

She bit her lower lip and looked at him innocently

"Ah…. Ah… Ah… I know that look… Jill you did it again. You did it again? The last time you did that, you were almost got yourself kidnapped by..." He was cut by Jill… Mother like daughter, he sighed.

"Uncle Jimmy, calm down… You're panicking." She smiled. "That lady didn't want to kidnap me. She only wanted to have a cute daughter like me." She pouted her lips while opening her coloring book.

"Panicking? Who's in panic? Did you know that your mother almost cut my throat that day?" Jimmy's face was turning red on Jill's reactions. What a hard-headed Lane?

She turned around, "I'm sorry Uncle Jimmy."

"Jill! Don't do that again. Promise me. Next time, ask me to come with you okay?" He scratched his head. He couldn't begin to describe how stubborn this young girl was sometimes, but still she could be sweetest at the same time. To that his heart melted.

"Uncle Jimmy, calm down. Nothing happened. I promise I'll help you with your crush. For sure, she will say yes if I'll ask her to date you."

"Yeah, yeah. That characteristic of yours, you got it from your Mom. Tell me which color you need, I'll help you with your masterpiece."

"You know what, Uncle Jimmy? You're the best uncle in the whole wide world!" And she displayed her famous Lane smile.

Jimmy flushed deep red as he heard 'the girl of his dreams' giggling on her seat.

Jill whispered in his ear. "See? You already have way for first base. One point!"

He ruffled Jill's hair. "Come on, Jill. You should finish this before your Mommy returns from Perry's office."

He took a second to look to the new object of his affection. She winked at him.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lois Lane opened the door of Perry White's office after a knock. The area was not decorated as extravagant as the other editor-in-chief's offices before him. Lesser furniture, bigger space, he always said.

The man in his sixties was seriously reading her article.

"So?" She asked.

He looked up, not even startled by her voice, maybe it was because he already knew she was coming to his office.

"Why didn't you put that article in today's headline? You didn't publish it yet, I assume. I rushed it last night." Her irritation was very obvious.

"Sit down, Lane." His authoritative voice reminded her of her Dad.

She held the back of the chair, but never sat down.

"Lois, you're getting better every day. Lane, I said sit down." She rolled her eyes as she followed his order. Though, they always had this kind of conversations almost every day, she treated the old man as if he was her own father.

"Since you're far more superior to those who are older than you regarding your professionalism and reporting skills, I want you to train a newbie."

She raised one eyebrow. "Train? A newbie?"

He supported his chin with his hand, foreseeing another headache thanks to hard-headed Lois Lane. "Technically, he's not new in the business. He wrote few decent articles at The Planet anonymously."

"What the hell is going on, Perry? I'm not here to teach some wannabe reporter from Nowheresville. Am I a babysitter?" Because of that discussion, she totally forgot about her unpublished article.

Perry chortled, "You're going to have a partner whether you like it or not!"

"Where's democracy here?" She crossed her arms above her chest. "I don't suppose I have a choice then?"

He stood up, "No, you don't." He said in a calm but firm tone.

She was very angry, but Perry's face lit up when someone knocked at the door. "Come in."

"Mr. White."

She rolled her eyes for the second time and glanced at her watch to recognize how many minutes she had wasted in such fruitless meeting. The only thing she could think of was her daughter; Jillianne was waiting for her outside.

"There you are." The old man said to the newcomer. "Come, sit beside Lois."

She neither moved nor paid attention to him. Instead, she opened her cell phone and sent a text message to Jimmy stating that she would be there in a minute. His luggage hitting the floor made a loud thud as he sat on the chair beside her.

"Klutz." She whispered.

"Sorry." He said while fixing his tie. He couldn't believe that it was her. Her beauty was still exquisite, after all these years. For him, it was like; the world had stopped while he was looking at her. He almost forgot that Perry was in the office, until he spoke before them.

"Clark Kent, this is Lois Lane, you're new partner."

"What?" She looked at the neophyte's perplexed expression. "Smallville?" She said barely above whispering.

He shyly moved up his eyeglasses to the bridge of his nose to lessen his nervousness.

Perry looked at Lois and Clark's expression. He was puzzled by the way they reacted at each other. "Sorry, did I miss something?" Perry asked.

"You have no idea, chief." She replied.

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean? And by the way, don't call me chief, Lane."

"Mr. White, Lois and I have known each other for a long time." Clark smiled never leaving Lois face.

"Okay, I think there's no need for a formal introduction then. Welcome to The Daily Planet, Kent." They both stood up to shake hands. Unnecessarily, Clark grasped Perry's hand firmer. "What a grip son?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. White."

"Your desk will be placed across Lois's. Meeting is adjourned."

"Ah, Perry. I'm on leave today." Lois said in a bumbling way. Perry just waved his left hand, signaling his approval.

The old man watched them left his office with a wide smile on his face. His instincts told him that something would be out in the open pretty soon.

Lois stormed out their editor's office. She didn't know how to react after seeing his face again. Years had passed and she was still haunted by their past. Clark followed her, but he didn't know exactly what to do. He was out of breathing, just like her. His long absence never faded his true feelings for her and, seeing her again, served as a proof that he still felt the strong connection they shared before.

Lana was right; he would find Lois at an unexpected time and place. He stopped at his desk, trying to read Lois's body language. She wasn't paying attention to him. She chose to get her things and prepared to leave.

"Sorry Clark. I have an important thing to do. We can catch up some other time." He nodded understandingly, though he was saddened by her response.

"Mommy, look at my drawing. This is Uncle Jimmy, me, you and Daddy. I saw someone that looked just like him at the park today." Clark stared at the owner of the voice and suddenly felt his feet glued on the floor.

Jimmy interrupted, "Yes at the park, when we went like an hour ago." His eyes asked for forgiveness, making Lois nod as she sat up in front of Jillianne.

"It's beautiful." Clark suddenly said.

The young girl looked up, too surprised to see him at The Planet. "Hey Mr. Clark, how are you?"

He sat down beside Lois, in order to level up at Jillianne's height. He saw the look in her eyes, questioning why he was here.

"I work here."

"You work here? This is the first time I've seen you here." She said continuously.

"This is my first day." He replied.

Lois blinked back tears that were about to fall. She shifted her attention to the television screen. This must have been the right time for them, when she saw the date flashing on the screen…. February 11, 2011. She remembered the fortune teller's voice.

"_Don't give up on him. Wait until its February 11, 2011."_

Clark stared at her. His eyes were full of emotions, she couldn't define them all.

"Lois, how old is she?"

That was it, the question that bombarded her. She couldn't answer him easily. His eyes were pleading on her, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Six." That was all she could tell for now. She prepared herself for this kind of situation, but no matter how hard she tried to say the words she rehearsed, nothing came out. She was still unprepared. "I'm sorry Clark, we need to go."

"Yes, of course. Sorry if I interrupted you." He didn't want them to leave, but he guessed not everybody was ready to face this kind of situation. He gave them space, so they could go.

JIllianne looked up at Lois and Clark and yanked her mother's hand. "Mommy, if it's okay, can he come with us? I like him."

"Jill, Clark is busy. He just got here, maybe some other time."

"Yes, you mom is right." Clark agreed with certain batch of hope creeping in. Their connection never faded, it was getting stronger.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Clark Joseph stood behind the trunk of an old oak tree, hiding, watching the exchange of laughter between two people who were enjoying each other's company. Their giggles sounded like music to him. They were like his angels sent to change his whole life. How he wished they would let him in their lives? He really wanted to become a part of their family. A family? He hadn't got that for a long time. On the outside looking in, he stayed and recorded in his memory their smiles and laughter.

He saw Lois put a hat on Jill's head, with a big sunflower in front. The snow stopped from falling that was why the weather wasn't that freezing cold, but still most of the people were wearing thick clothes. He laughed to himself; maybe he wasn't feeling cold because seeing Lois and Jillianne from afar, he could tell, they warmed his heart.

His cell phone rang and he allowed himself to see who was on the other line, though he had a feeling to who it was. He could sense that it was about to come. They both said the usual hellos. He was grateful that she called. She stayed with him through all, thick and thin.

"Lana, it's nice to hear your voice again."

"Same line since we were teens, huh?" She mocked him like the in old days.

"I'll visit you as soon as I'm settled here in Metropolis." He smirked when he saw Lois carried Jill on her back. He heard a peal of laughter from the young girl.

"I can tell you're smiling now." Lana said on the other line.

"How do you know about that?" He scoffed.

"I have x-ray vision." She joked which made Clark laugh.

"Lana, thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For helping me find Lois and Jillianne – as an added bonus. I'm curious why did you never mention Jill before?"

"Yeah, I did it on purpose, you know? I wanted you to find out by yourself."

"Thanks a lot." He said the words sincerely.

"You don't have to. That's what friends are for, right? You did greater things for me, compared to what I've done. Clark, you don't need to stand behind that old oak tree. Why don't you approach and join them? You deserve each other."

Clark was surprised as he turned around and saw Lana on the other side of the street sipping a cup of coffee.

"I wish you all the best in the world."

"Lana, I wish the same for you."

"I know you do. Bye Clark."

"Bye Lana."

She heard the click signaling he was gone. She kept her eye on him as he moved towards the two most important people in his life, towards the place where he truly belonged. She was thankful that Lois allowed him to be there for her during the worst days of her life. Although she felt guilty most of the time, because she trapped him on times, he felt responsible for taking care of her. She was just too afraid of losing him and too scared of dying young, helpless and alone.

She admired how strong Lois was by letting him go, when in fact she needed him the most. She had been able to raise a kid on her own. Lana regretted how self-centered she was, because of that Clark wasn't able to see Jill's first cry, first smile, first step or heard her first word. If she could turn back the hands of time, it wouldn't be like this. Her conscience told her that it wasn't her fault after all, because nobody knew about Lois's pregnancy. She kept her condition a secret, even to Clark.

When the doctors told Lana that she was cancer-free, this second chance of life provided her light on the matter and she decided to do the right thing. Embracing her new life meant that she had to make the biggest sacrifice of all – and that was for the only man she truly loved and she would always will – letting him embrace his destiny. One that included Lois and Jillianne.

Lana smiled watching Lois and Jill in Clark's presence. She reminisced the times she busied herself looking for Lois whereabouts while Clark was away for his training. It took years before she finally found her at an apartment in Metropolis. Lois just came back from a seven-year stay in Canada and decided to settle in Metropolis after getting her job at The Daily Planet. Watching Jillianne play in the living area, she never doubted she was Clark's, her facial features were undeniable. Though Lois was a bit hesitant on their first personal conversation, she managed to convince her about the honest reasons to be there.

"_I'm sorry if I took him away from you, I didn't know about you and the kid."_

"_That was nobody's fault, Lana. Don't blame yourself, I certainly don't blame you." Lois held Lana trembling hands. "I understand."_

_With that she cried on the shoulder of the woman who stole the heart of her Clark Joseph. "I want to say how sorry I am too. I never intended to be part of Clark Joseph's life. I thought he was Clark Jerome. I let Joseph go because it was the right thing to do."_

_The right thing to do_. The words echoed on her mind and it was her turn to give back what she had borrowed.

"_Clark loves you so much, Lois. Even when he was with me, he never forgot you. He always mentioned your name, even in his sleep. He always had those faraway looks in his eyes, like he was waiting for someone to come back. I felt it, but I never said a word to him because he wouldn't tell me. He was just too polite to conceal that he fell out of love with me. I never got the same look he had for me before. I denied for a long time, keeping to myself with different scenarios. That maybe he found someone, but later on he would forget about her. That maybe he was really busy or that maybe he was teaching himself to detach himself from his feelings for me, so when I left, he wouldn't feel that bad. I kept it on until one day, realization hit me full blast. He didn't love me the way I wanted him to love me. The feelings… They had just evaporated, meaning we were not really meant for each other." She smiled bitterly, wanting to hide her feeling, but they showed on her face. Lois was listening intently, focusing on each and every word she said._

"_Lois, Clark is special. He will always be. When he comes back from his training, though I'm not in the right position to ask, please give him another chance. I'm doing this, not because of him… but for me. I don't want to be the old Lana – who always thinks of her own happiness. People's lives do not revolve around me. I see that now."_

Lana smiled genuinely for the first time in her life. She felt light-hearted as she never did before. Was this the feeling of fully letting go of all the uncertainties of life and embracing whatever life offered to her freely? She turned around and walked away from her past. She moved toward the path she was supposed to travel, years ago – to forgive herself and move on. It wouldn't be easy for sure, but for sure she could do it. She was a survivor.

He patiently waited for this time to come and it took his breath away. Lois and Jilliane were making different faces on pieces of stones. He smiled remembering that, the time he had met her, she was writing on a piece of stone. 'Some old habits never die.'

He cleared his throat before words could come out. "Would you mind if I join you?"

They both looked up at him. Jill was the first to answer by greeting. "Hello Mr. Clark!"

"Hello, Jill!"

Lois stared at him and he could hear her speedy heart beat, one that matched with his own. Early this morning she visited Clark Jerome's grave and she never expected that his twin brother would appear now. She just whispered a short prayer to Jerome by sending her thanks for bringing Clark Joseph into her life. Because of Joseph, she had Jill. Was it really fate? Was it really true that she and Clark Joseph were fated to be together? Before she didn't want to believe it, but now… She really did as soft wind blew before her.

"Jill."

"Yes Mommy." She looked up at her mother waiting for her to speak.

"I need to introduce you to your father – Clark Joseph Kent. Smallville, she's your daughter."

Her rounded blue eyes were in awe as she transferred her attention from Lois to Clark, "Can I call you Daddy?"

Clark was teary-eyed as he offered his arms to hug her tiny body, his own flesh and blood. "Of course you can my blue-eyed angel."

Lois couldn't help but to cry too. The roads they traveled once were not that easy for them… Some sacrificed their own life… Her Dad… Clark Jerome… And someone had to let him go… Lana Lang – and for that she admired the most.

Clark took the stone out of his pocket and placed it on the center of Lois's palm. It was the stone she gave him seven years ago.

'I will always love you.' She tiptoed and he lean down to kiss her. It was sweet yet simply passionate.

They stopped kissing when they heard someone shouting 'yippee' and clapping. It was Jillianne, happiness mirrored her face.

"Daddy, if you ask Mommy to marry you, tell me first so I can help you."

"Well, I will do that because I know your Mommy will answer faster with your help."

"Mommy?"

"I think it depends on how Daddy asks me."

"Daddy?"

"I'll do it when your Mommy least expects it."

"Mommy, Daddy… Sometimes it's so hard to understand grown-ups like you." Lois and Clark laughed together with the kind of daughter they had.

"Daddy, Mommy, I'm hungry." She pouted her lips signaling she wanted something different.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Lois and Jill said in unison. "Mc Donalds!"

Clark chuckled, "Like mother, like daughter."

Lois punched him on his right arm. He smiled at her while he seized her hand, never wanting to let her go again. He put Jill on his shoulder, making her the tallest among the three of them. They began walking towards the road they chose not to take before. Though it was long, rough and winding, it didn't matter. What mattered most now were that they had each other and that they were looking on the same direction.

"I think I know what you're going to eat… Chocolate sundae, fries, fried chicken, apple pie and cheese burger." Clark said contentedly.

"Daddy, how do you know?"

"Those are my favorites too."

"Ah… Make it a quarter pounder." Lois replied.

"And add spaghetti too."

Clark watched at his new-found happiness and strength. Crossing the street now wouldn't be that scary. Taking each step with them would never lead him astray. From this moment on until forever… he wouldn't trade his new experiences. He would never get tired of it… He looked up at the blue skies, behind the cumulus clouds, he whispered… 'Thanks brother'.

* * *

_I led a normal life. The way I perceived it to be… It wasn't perfect. I experienced ups and downs, the same as anybody whom I shared the yellow rays of the sun, the cleanest water of falls, the deepest sea, the greenest forest, the bluish skies, and the freshest air I breathe. The beauty of Earth. The beauty of living, I never appreciated them until I met her._

Maybe I was destined to become the bridge of two people who were really meant for each other. It was not easy, but it was not difficult either. Maybe, it depends on my perspective. Living the life I had, having these two special people in it, made me truly complete. Like anyone else, the ups and downs I traveled – they made me who I am today.

So I'm sending this letter to you from the heavens, wherever you are right now, whatever you feel today. You're always welcome my brother.

Clark Jerome Kent

/S/

The End

Reviews are welcome! Though this fic will end today, a week earlier than the intended schedule, please post your review... ^_^ That will make me feel better... Thank you so much. Marami pong salamat.


End file.
